Their First Meeting
by aero13
Summary: Sakura and Gaara meet in Suna when they are 5 years old. Sakura is forced to leave, and some of her memories are locked up. Then the mission to Wave. What happens when she finds her kekkei genkai? What one does she have? Then the chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

_ok well um oh disclaimer: no i do not own Naruto if i did Sakura-san and Gaara-kun would probely be together now.  
um i dont think im one of those crazy anime writers.  
Sakura-san: Cha! ok  
me: hey! im the one controling the keyboard here aint i?  
Sakura-san: :P fine i guess...  
me: thank u.  
Gaara-kun: can we get on with the story now? or do i have to kill u?  
me: how dare u! fine i guess i could pair u with Ino-pig...  
Gaara-kun: *sweats* ahh n-no no thats fine i like Sakura-san.  
me: thats what i thought. huh? oh dam it look what u did! now im acting like a high anime writer. ugh... sobs.. _

* * *

A little girl, about five, with cherry blossom pink hair was just waking up from sleeping. As her eyes fluttered open she recalled her dream, but it was more like a nightmare in her eyes.

_Nightmare flashback._

_"Mommy?" She called out looking around her. She was in her, small but cozy apartment, but it looked deserted. "Mommy, were are you?" _

_As she turned she saw a little trail of blood coming from the living room starting in the kitchen. "Mommy, Daddy are you okay?" She asked going towards the living room. As she got closer to the room she could smell the copper that was getting stronger with each step. _

_Just one more step and she would be able to see something she was not ready to see in her five years of her life. Taking that last step she saw her parents staring blankly without blinking up at the ceiling with a kunai sticking out of their hearts. _

_"NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" She yelled. She couldn't feel her legs so she kneeled down hard on the floor next to her parents. Her eyes glassy with tears threatening to spill over. She knew enough to know were to feel for a pulse. First checking her mother's pulse even though she already knew that her mother was gone. Nothing, she checked her father, he was the same as her mother. _

_Tears finally spilled over she stood up, and ran out the front door. She wouldn't stop running until she couldn't run anymore. She found herself at the playground. She went  
over to the sandbox and sat down hard in the soft sand. Crying her eyes out, she pulled her knees up to her body, hugging her knees. A sob tore through her body, making her cry even harder. _

_"W-who are you?" A little boy the same age as her asked. The first thing she saw that his hair was red, blood red. Making her think of her parents death.  
_

_Nightmare flashback end.  
_  
The nightmare left her scared and wondering. Scared because her parents died even though she knew it wasn't real. And wondering who the boy with red hair was. She didn't know now but he was going to be her best friend.

"Sakura! Come down and eat breakfast!" A female voice said from downstairs, disturbing Sakura's train of thought.

"Coming Mother!" She called down to her mother. Sakura sighed. _'It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real.'_ She thought throwing her blankets off of her. Swinging her feet to the side of her bed, she got up and started to change her cloths she set out last night. After getting dressed she bounded down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast before going out. As she sat down in the chair at the table her mother put a plate down in front of her with eggs and toast.

"So what are you going to do today hon?" Her mother asked looking at her daughter while putting dishes in the sink.

"Um... Can I go to the playground Mommy?" Sakura asked after taking a bite of her eggs.

"Of course you can honey. Right after you eat and brush your teeth, and hair. It looks like a chicken made a nest of your hair." Teased her mother.

"Yes Mother." She said looking down at her food, embarrassed at the comment. "May I be done?" Sakura asked after quietly finishing.

"Yes you may. Teeth and hair." Her mother said pointing to the bathroom they shared. "Okay. I'm going." She said getting down and going to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom with nicely brushed pink hair and clean teeth. "Love you mom, see you later." She said giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, stay out of trouble. And don't stay out too late. I'll come and get you though. Okay hon?" Her mom asked. "Yes mom, bye." Sakura said running out the door.

_At the playground._

Sakura looked around the playground, then saw the sandbox. Thinking she would make a sand castle, made her way over to it. Sitting down she got to work. Piling sand on top of sand, she shaped it into a cylinder. Flatting the top to be even, she moved on to the next tower. Sakura was in her own world, not hearing the laughter of the other kids playing ball. Not feeling the harsh sun beating down on Suna.

She couldn't hear the children complaining at the one who kicked the ball too hard. But she did hear the kids yelling "Run, it's Gaara!" or "Monster!". Wondering what was happening she looked up from her sand saw the retreating backs of the many kids that were playing in the playground.

Then she saw a boy her age standing with the red ball in his hands, head looking down trying not to cry. She noticed he had red hair. This shocked her. 'Wait that was the boy from my dream! He looks really sad. I'm going to try and cheer him up.' Getting up as she thought, brushing the sand off her bottom, made her way to the boy with red hair.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura. Are you okay?" Sakura asked getting closer, a concerned look on her face.

"Aren't you going to run away like the other kids?" He asked. Getting ready for the cherry blossom haired girl to run away, living him all alone again. He only wanted to give them the ball back. He didn't want to hurt them.

"Why would I run away like them? You don't look like a monster. The only monster I saw was the kids running away. That was very rude." She replied.

"Oh." He said clearly shocked. "M-my name is Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said, voice quivering.

"Gaara, That's a nice name. Do you want to play?" Sakura asked, a big smile on her face.

"Y-yes, I would like to play." Gaara said, a small smile on his own face.

"Okay. Let's play in the sandbox. I like the sand, it feels so warm." Sakura said dragging poor Gaara by his hand to the sandbox.

_'Why isn't my sand moving? My sand is suppose to shield me from threats. Maybe Sakura isn't a threat to me.'_ Gaara wondered, scared his sand didn't work anymore.

"Hello, Gaara? We're here." Sakura said waving a hand in front of his eyes. Stepping aside to let Gaara see. "Come on Gaara-kun!" She said pulling him in the the sandbox, sitting down in the sand in front of her almost forgotten sand castle. "You like my sand castle Gaara-kun? It's not much but I like it." Sakura said head down.

"N-no i like it S-Sakura-chan." Gaara said not sure if he could call her Sakura-chan.

"Really? Thank you Gaara-kun!" Sakura said looking up blushing, then hugging him. Gaara then started to blush too.

"Watch what I can do Sakura-chan." He said after Sakura let go of him. Moving his hand sand started to move in a blob. It started to form in to a small teddy bear.

"Do you like it Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Looking at Sakura he saw her staring at the sand teddy bear transfixed. "Sakura-chan?" He asked again.

"I-It's beautiful Gaara-kun. I love it. Can I keep it?" Sakura asked looking at Gaara now.

"Yes you can. It's just like a real teddy bear, soft." Gaara said handing her the bear, embarrassed and blushing.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." Sakura said holding on to my bear. "Here you can have this. One of my friends gave it to me." She said untying the red ribbon she always wore.

"T-thank you Sakura-chan." Gaara said taking the ribbon and tying it on his wrist. Looking up he did something he never did before, he gave her a hug.

"Gaara! Time to come home!" Someone yelled to him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I have to go home. That's my uncle Yashamaru." Gaara said standing up.

"Okay Gaara-kun. See you tomorrow here, okay?" Sakura said standing up too.

"See you tomorrow." Gaara said turning to walk to his uncle to go home.

"Wait Gaara-kun!" She said stopping Gaara and turning him around. Sakura gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow best friend." She said turning around to go home.

"Friend? I'm her friend?" Gaara asked confused. As it dawned on him he ran to his uncle yelling, "Uncle Yashamaru! Uncle Yashamaru! I have a friend best friend I have a friend!" Gaara hugged his uncle. "A friend." Whispered Yashamaru. "Yes her name is Haruno Sakura uncle. She's really nice. She gave me this." Gaara said showing his uncle the red ribbon he got from Sakura.

"That was nice of her. Is she unhurt?" Yashamaru asked concerned that Gaara hurt another kid.

"Yes uncle, Sakura-chan is unhurt. When she hugged me the sand didn't even move!" Gaara said recalling the hug, smiling.

"Really. Didn't even move?" He said unconvinced.

"Yep. It was weird. My heart started to beat faster, and I felt warmer, and my face was red." Gaara told his uncle looking down.

"That's fine, come on, let's go get some lunch. How does that sound?" His uncle said walking towards the house they shared.

"That sound good." Gaara said, his stomach growling as he started to walk remembering every thing that happened that morning. Smiling all the way home.

* * *

_me: okay what do you think? and i kno i might of spelled things wrong or put -kun or whatever. plus this is my FIRST Naruto fanfiction so bear with me.  
i kno i they might be out of character. i havnt watched the shows in a long time. so sry. R&R please its the only way to grow. thank u. oh i was thinking a bout adding another chapie. what do you think?_

_**me:(updated 1/3/2010) it was bugging me so I fixed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me:*looks at the calender*oh sorry i got lost on the road of life._

_Sakura:LIAR!_

_Me:ok calm down there. like i said i had many things to do._

_Gaara:get on with the story will you?_

_Me:fine i will :p_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sob*_

* * *

_At Sakura's house._

"Mommy, I'm home!" Sakura yelled out, looking around for her mom.

"In the kitchen." Her mom yelled back. So Sakura walked in the kitchen to talk to her mom. "How was the park hon?" Her mother asked.

"Fun. I made a new friend." She said climbing up on the stools they had. "His name is Sabaku no Gaara. He's really nice. He can control the sand too! Look he made me this. It's soft even though it's made out of sand! See?" Sakura said holding out the bear to her mom.

"O-oh it is soft. Why don't you go put that in your room and get ready for dinner?" Her mom asked after giving the teddy bear back to Sakura.

"Okay mom." She said jumping down from the stool and ran to her room upstairs. When she got in her room Sakura cleared the things she had on her bed off and put her teddy bear on top of the pillow.

"There." She said hands on her hips, satisfied. "All nice and comfy." Turning around Sakura went to wash her hands. She then went to help set the table for dinner.

Just as Sakura finished setting the last plate down, two strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her in a big bear hug.

"Hello my cherry blossom. How was your day today?" A male voice said, twirling her around.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled at her dad, "Put me down." After having both her feet on the ground she said, "I had the best day ever, Dad! I made a new friend at the playground."

"Oh really? What's her name?" Her dad asked curious.

"HIS name is Gaara Daddy, Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura said proudly.

"O-oh. Well I'm happy you made a new friend Sakura." Her dad said, shocked that his only child made friends with the monster of Suna.

"Dinner time!" Her mom called. As they sat her parents looked at each other thinking the same thing, '_We need to talk'._The Haruno family had a very quiet dinner that night.

_The next morning._

As Sakura opened her eyes, she already had her day planed out. She would get dressed, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, and play with Gaara the rest of the day. So she got out of bed and got dressed. Finished dressing she went down stair to get breakfast. As she got to the last step she smelled pancakes, her favorite.

"Mmm you cooked pancakes Mom?" Sakura asked as she got to the kitchen. Her mouth watering with every step.

"Yes I did. There just for you, so eat up." Her mom said smiling turning away from the cooking area.

"Thanks Mom!" Sakura said before putting butter and syrup on her pancakes, then devoured them. When she finished with her breakfast, Sakura put her dishes in the sink and ran out the door yelling "Bye Mom. I'm going to the playground!"

"Be back before dinner!" Her mother said as her daughter ran out their apartment. Thinking _'Just when she finds a friend we need to leave. And to think she has to be-friend the Kazekage's son! The monster of Suna!'_

Running towards the playground, Sakura saw a flash of red over by the swings. "Gaara!" She yelled then ran full speed to the swings. Jumping up she tackled Gaara off the swing and onto the ground. Just be for they hit the ground his sand stopped them. Sakura started to hug Gaara.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Gaara said hugging her back. They stayed like that, content in each others presence. Sakura lifted her head up to stare at Gaara.

"So what do you want to do today Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, dreaming of all the things they could do around Sunagakure. They could walk around the markets, get some ice cream, or just play in the playground.

"Let's go get ice cream. It's really hot out today." He said wanting some ice cream. Then looking down, the red head said, "I don't think we will have to pay for it. No one likes me."

Sakura looked sad, but then cheered up. "Silly, I like you. You're my best friend! How can I not like you?" She said then she hugged him. Letting go she stood up.

"Come on Gaara-kun, let's get some ice cream! It's my treat!" She said as she was pulling him by hand, towards to center of town. She didn't seem to notice the cold glares the boy got. Happily pulling the sand master by his hand. After passing about five venders, she stopped in front of a old man's cart.

"Gaara-kun, what flavor do you want?" Sakura asked me, studying the flavor list. He looked up, the old man was stiff staring back at him with hate filled eye. Flinching on the inside Gaara tore his eyes away from his to look at the list. There was chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, among other flavors. Vanilla was always his favorite.

Without looking up at the old man he said, "I want the vanilla cone, please." In the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's face light up.

The sand master turned his head to face her, she happily said "I want the strawberry cone, please!" Cocking his head to the side he looked at her. Sakura glanced over to him and said, "My favorite ice cream is strawberry." The pinkette shrugged as she got her ice cream cone.

The old man looked at the boy then gave him the cone, saying with his hand out, "That's one ryo." Sakura told Gaara to hold her cone as she looked in her pocket. Taking the cone from her, she dug out one dull ryo. Smiling she handed him the money and took her cone back.

"Come on Gaara-kun, let's walk around." She said before walking of in a direction. Stunned for a second, he ran to catch up to her. Taking a lick of the ice cream, the coldness run down the boy's throat, a welcomed coldness from the heat of Suna.

Looking around both noticed they stumbled into the market district. Sakura was currently standing in front of a jewelry stand. Walking over to her, she had a hand on a elegantly made glass cherry blossom pendent. It was a pastel pink color on a tan colored ribbon. She looked up at Gaara with a puppy dog face.

'_Shukaku?' _The red head thought to his beast. '_Should I get that for Sakura?'_ The bijuu sighed then said, _'You might as well, kit. Another thing for her to remember you by. I like this girl.'_ He nodded to the tanuki.

Turning to the owner he held up the necklace and said, "Can I get this please?" The lady paled a little before nodding her head.

Taking it out of Gaara's hand she took the price tag off and said in a shaky voice, "T-that will be three r-ryo." Fishing out three ryo he gave her them. Nodding her head once more she gave Gaara the necklace.

Then she said, "Now go." Sakura looked confused as she ate her ice cream.

Gaara just said, "Come on Sakura-chan." Taking her hand he lead her to a quiet part of the market. Finding a small bench he dragged her over to it and sat down. Sakura followed what Gaara did. They sat for awhile to finish their ice cream cones.

Gaara looked over to Sakura's cone and said, "S-Sakura-chan can I have a taste of yours?" Sakura looked up, tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Of curse you can Gaara-kun, here." She said handing over the all most finished cone. Taking it from her hand Gaara gave Sakura his. Both fond a spot and licked it. Savoring the different taste, each finished the others cone.

Looking up they laughed at what they did. Gaara felt the small box against his hand as he set it on the bench. Picking it up he took it out and unclasped it. Turning to Sakura he told her to turn around.

Doing so Gaara raised his arms up and around her pink head and let it settle at her neck. He closed the clap and let his hands drop as he said she could turn around. She did and looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

Throwing her arms around Gaara's neck she said, "Thank you Gaara-kun. I will never take it off. I promise." As soon as Sakura said that she was ripped from Gaara's arms by her mother.

She looked up at her mother. "Mommy what are you doing?" The pinkette asked. Her mother looked from her to the red head. Frowning as she did so.

"We're leaving, and never coming back." She said and Sakura started to struggle. Yelling and reaching out to her only friend in Suna.

"No I'm not leaving Gaara-kun! Let me go mommy!" She squirmed and kick, desperate to hug her friend. Her mother started to run away with Sakura in her arms.

"No! Gaara-kun don't forget me! Promise me!" The girl cried out, looking at him with teary eyes.

Gaara started to cry too. His only friend was being taken away. "I promise Sakura-chan! I wouldn't forget you!" He cried back. The girl tried once more to get out of her mother's strong hold. Only to end up fruitless.

Sakura sobbed and said these last words to Gaara, "Gaara-kun I love you, remember that." Before she was knocked out by her so called mother.

Gaara sat there stunned that his only friend was taken away and that she loved him.

"Love?" He whispered.

_me:sigh...im so sorry it took me to New Years Eve._

_Sakura:be lucky she even got to it at all._

_me:hey! its a New Year's goal to update sooner._

_Sakura:that and to get a boyfriend*laughs*_

_me:excuse me! i have Deidara._

_Sakura:in your dreams!_

_me:nuh my other stories!_

_Sakura:*reads them*oh ok._


	3. Chapter 3

_me:you cant have a Team 7 fanfic without the Wave mission so here it is. grrr.... the thing wasn't letting me spell check. so im sorry if i spelled something wrong._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

_

* * *

  
_

"But-but sensei! Why can't we go on a C-ranked mission!?" Naruto said. Sakura sighed and shook my head at his antics.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new genin, with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!" Iruka yelled. She watched him stand and glare at Naruto.

"Naruto, do ou understand the tasks you've been given?" The Hokage asked. Naruto fell silent and pondered the question. The Third sighed and stood.

"Listen, many different kinds of quests come into our village every day. From baby-sitting to assassination." He said taking the pipe from his mouth. "These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed, then ranked A, B, C or D." She looked at the scrolls he had out.

"But please! Can we have one C-ranked mission?" Naruto pleaded. The Hokage sighed and put his pipe down. Standing up he took the C-ranked scroll and ran a finger down the list. He stoped at one and nodded.

"Fine, if you really want a C-ranked mission. You'll be body-guards on a journey." The Third said. They cheered and settled down.

"Don't be so impatient. Send in our visitor." He said. The door rolled open and Team 7 turned, watching whoever it was. A drunk, older man walked in.

"What the... This is the team that is going to protect me?" He said taking a sip from his bottle.

"Now, now... I assure you that they can and will protect you." Kakashi said raising his hands and closing his eye. The older man snorted and finished his bottle. He stood and looked from one genin to the next.

"I'm Tazuna by the way." Tazuna said. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Meet me at the gates in one hour."

He said before walking out of the building. Kakashi lowered his hands. Sighing he slumped forwards and watched his team.

"Well you heard him. Meet at the gate in an hour." The jonin said waving at his team with two fingers before ninja poofing away. The three shrugged and left the tower to pack.

(line)

_Normal P.O.V. At the gate_

"Kakashi-sensei better not be late." Sasuke said. He was currently leaning back on the threshold of the huge gate. Naruto sat with his back against the look-out post. Sakura was sitting on a low branch in a tree near the gate. They looked around wondering were their sensei and client was.

Naruto jumped up a second after Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke pushed himself off the gate and readjusted his backpack. Sakura jumped and landed with a small '_thud' _next to the jonin.

"Seems as though I'm not the last one this time." Kakashi said after looking around. He pulled out his book and flipped open to a page. The group relaxed and waited for the old man to come.

"Didn't think you'd be here early." Tazuna said walking up to them. He wore his normal civilian outfit with the strange hat. The now sober man walked through the gates and stopped.

Looking over his shoulder he said, "Well, are you coming to protect me?" The ninja moved into action and was flanking him in a matter of seconds.

"Well we should get going I suppose." Kakashi said putting his book away.

"Come on! Let's go, don't want to disappoint the Hokage." Naruto said charging ahead of the group. The rest sighed and started moving.

"He acts so weird." Sakura said quietly. Kakashi on her right nodded as Sasuke on her left 'Hn'ed.

(line)

After a few hours, Team 7 and their client passed a small puddle on the road. Sakura noticed this though. She scrunched up her face and poked their sensei. Kakashi 'hmm'ed and glanced at her. The pinkette pulled him down.

Whispering in his ear she said, "That puddle. It shouldn't be there right?" The jonin shock his head slightly and straightened.

The last of the group walked past the puddle and didn't even glance at it. Sakura felt something was going to happen but didn't know what. The Demon brothers rose from the water and lunged for the jonin.

The pinkette gasped and pulled out two kunai. The clung of metal sounded when the claws met with the two kunai. The genin looked at their sensei and he nodded. The brothers jumped back as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto moved to protect Tazuna. The two missing nin charged again and launched their claws. Sakura threw her two kunai at one of the brothers. One glanced off the poisoned claw, but the other went into the circle and pinned it to a tree. The brother snarled and dislocated the claw. Two kunai flew out of no where and pinned the Demon Brothers to a different tree with ninja wire.

"Good job Sakura." Kakashi said stepping out of the bushes. She nodded and watched as he interrogated the two. Sasuke fumed a little while glaring at her. Naruto shook as he looked to Tazuna to Sakura then to Sasuke then shook his head to clear it.

"I had to know who there target was and what they were after, if your wondering." The group came up to Kakashi. "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection. You didn't say there was ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew that, it would be a B-ranked mission or higher. Our mission was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished the bridge."

"So what you mean sensei, that this is a B-ranked mission?" Sakura intrupted. Kakashi sighed and looked to her.

"Yes, but now that this is bumped up to that, we have to go." He replied. The genin compained. "If you want to continue we can." The group looked at each other and nodded.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, we better get going." The rest nodded and trailed behind the silver haired jonin. The group sighed as they reached a pond. The blond jumped and threw a kunai into a bush.

"Naruto what was that for!" Sakura gasped as she ran over to the bush. Pulling back some branches she saw a white rabbit scared half to death. The pinkette tsked and picked up the rabbit, throwing the kunai back to Naruto.

"Sorry, I thought it was a enemy." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi looked around and blinked as fog started to form on the pond.

His eye widened as he pulled down Tazuna. "Duck!" The three genin flopped down as a sword cut through the air. With a '_thunk' _it struck a tree and stayed. The fog thickened as a man jumped on the sword.

"So you're Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said standing up.

* * *

_me:the next chapter of this mission will be out when i get to it. sorry for the confusion this might cause people! R&R please!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_me:Thank you goes to all of you who voted!_

_Twisted Musalih_

_pillowwolfpup_

_cryingcherryblossom_

_Angelic Sakura Blossom_

_AK 47_

_sakurayumi12_

_Death-is-a-Shadow963_

_and last but not least the five poll takers!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

_The man grunted. "And you're Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Ninja Kakashi." The fog thickened so they could only see a few feet in front of them. The genin shuffled nervously into a triangle with Tazuna in the middle. The shinobi pulled out kunai and were on high alert._

"I specialize in the Silent Homicide Technique." Zabuza's voice resounded everywhere. Sasuke, followed by Kakashi, caved and activated, or pulled up his hitai-ate, to use his Sharingan. Naruto shook then stopped, eyes flashing with determination. Sakura, calm and focused, analyzing the situation.

Kakashi whispered "Kai." The fog disappeared, and Zabuza was nowhere in sight. The swordsman laughed as he appeared between Sakura and Tazuna. The jounin spun around and threw his kunai at him. Sakura gasped and ducked. The projectile 'thunk'ed into the demon's heart and he laughed. The pinkette stood up and looked at the missing nin. Zabuza melted into a puddle, the kunai clanking to the ground.

"Where is he?" Naruto questioned while glancing around nervously. They tensed as Kakashi jumped on the pond.

The Mist nin chuckled as he rose out of the water. Zabuza stood in a wide stance, left arm hanging down, right clutching his sword across his shoulders. His head bowed towards the ground. Killing intent leaked out of him when he tilted his head up.

The others watched as the two charged and attacked each other. Sasuke tensed and jumped into a tree. Naruto and Tazuna were too transfixed with the fight to hear the thumps in the tree. Sakura fumed and walked up the tree Sasuke suddenly jumped in. As she got closer the shuffling of leaves became louder. She gasped once she was at the right branch. The Uchiha had a masked person pinned to the tree with a kunai to their neck.

"Sasuke! You idiot, they did nothing to you or anyone else!" Sakura said as she smacked the kunai away from the person's neck. They rubbed their neck as they stood up.  
Sakura glared at Sasuke and kicked him out of the tree. Telling him to protect Tazuna. She sighed and sat down rubbing her head. After a few seconds of hesitation the masked person sat down next to her.

"Thank you." The person said. Sakura noted their voice was light but held a tone of masculine under it.

"You're welcome." She smiled, sticking her hand out. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Haku." They said shaking her hand. She took her hand back and sighed.

"Um... can you take off your mask?" She asked. Haku stiffened, but reached up to take the mask off. They smiled back at her, placing the mask in their lap.

"I'm a boy." Haku said looking out of the tree. The pinkette ''oh'ed and looked out of the tree as well. Both calmly watched the fight on the water.

A sickening snap sounded, followed closely by a yelp of pain from Kakashi. Sakura yelled and jumped down to the ground. She ran onto the water and concentrated chakra in her hand. Closing her fist, she punched the water, causing a huge wave to flow up and smack Zabuza against a tree. She blinked before slinging an arm around her sensei's waist and dragging him to shore.

Haku jumped down with his mask on near Zabuza. "You are strong Sakura. I hope to fight you one day." He said before disappearing with the demon.

Sakura stared down at Kakashi. She was confused, betrayed and upset. The person she saved was partners with the person that hurt Kakashi-sensei. She sat down and covered her face with her hands. The jounin sat up and winced. Performing a minor medical jutsu he looked over at the crying pinkette.

"It's fine Sakura. I realize this is your first mission outside Konoha." Kakashi said patting her back. "We all make mistakes." He finished before standing up. Sakura looked up to him as he covered his Sharingan eye. His one eye widened as he looked into hers. Instead of her normal emerald green, they were grey with rings. She blinked and they melted to the oringinal green. Kakashi shook his head and helped her up.

"Let's move." Kakashi commanded. The others nodded and followed behind. Each lost in his or her own thoughts.

As they turned the corner, the bushes moved and two figures stepped out. One was tall with a wrapped sword strapped to his back. The other, shorter with nothing. Both wore a straw hat with a bell, and a black cloak with red clouds.

"So that's the girl Leader-sama wants, huh?" The taller one said, lifting his head up. He had gill markings and was blue instead of a normal flesh color.

"Hn. Yes she is. She is on my little brother's team. Along with the kyuubi jinchuuriki." The shorter one said, red eyes flashing.

The shark-like one laughed. "That's the most I heard you talk, Itachi!" He snorted and the one called Itachi said nothing.

"Hn. Let's report to Leader-sama, Kisame." Itachi said in a monotone. Kisame nodded before both faded away.

* * *

"Alright." Kakashi said. "We will begin chakra control exercises. The goal of this exercise is to get as high as you can, using chakra to stick to the tree. Let me show you." He hobbled over to a tree with his crutches. The jounin walked up the tree with ease, then walked on the underside of a branch.

The genin stared in awe of their sensei. He reached into his pouch and produced three kunai, before throwing them in front of the three. Kakashi walked down the tree and looked from one to the other.

"Well?" He rose his eyebrow. "Mark your spot with the on the tree. I think I'm going to rest." He moved to a spot so he could watch all three practice. Naruto and Sasuke took their kunai and went in opposite directions. Sakura shrugged and went straight back with her kunai.

After ten tries each for the boys, they fell to the ground. Sakura sighed from the top of her tree. Walking back down, the boys watched her. She glanced at them and moved to a taller tree. Growing more determined, they turned back to their tree and charged up. Sasuke made it half way, before being forced off. Naruto making it higher then his highest.

"Sakura." Kakashi called out. She looked down from her branch. "I believe you are finished. You can leave." The pinkette smiled and came down. She waved to Sasuke and Naruto before giving Kakashi back his kunai.

She walked along a river and sighed. Finding a smooth rock, she sat down and looked at the passing fish. Relaxing, she heard a bush move and passed it off as the breeze. Sakura looked up at the sun before someone pressed a pressure point, knocking her out.

* * *

_me:nice place to stop huh? O.o Dont kill me! *runs out of the room*_

_Tobi: Tobi thinks Heather would like reviews!_

**_me:(updated 1/3/2010) sorry. the bad things were bugging me so i had to go back and fix it._**


	5. Chapter 5

_me:Thank you goes to all of you who voted! im too lazy to change it_

_Twisted Musalih_

_pillowwolfpup_

_cryingcherryblossom_

_Angelic Sakura Blossom_

_AK 47_

_sakurayumi12_

_Death-is-a-Shadow963_

_and last but not least the five poll takers!!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

_

* * *

_

_She walked along a river and sighed. Finding a smooth rock, she sat down and looked at the passing fish. Relaxing, she heard a bush move and passed it off as the breeze. Sakura looked up at the sun before someone pressed a pressure point, knocking her out._

Sakura woke up and looked around the room she was in. Her last memories came flooding back to her and she jumped out of the soft bed she was pinkette frantically looked around for an exit. Spotting a door she ran over to it. It swung open before she could touch the handle. A blue haired lady stepped in and looked at her. She smiled before handing Sakura her kunai pouch. She took it werly, eyeing the lady for any sudden attacks.

"My name is Konan." She said before moving out into the hallway. "Pain, the leader, wants to see you."

Sakura eyed Konan, but went with her because she had nothing else to do. And it might get her to her team faster to cooperate. Konan led her through the maze of twist and turns. They looked it be carved out of rock, with doors every so often. The lady stopped at one door and opened it. She went in with Sakura trailing behind her.

"Konan." A person said from behind a desk. Sakura moved from behind Konan and looked at the man as they talked. He had some piercings on his face and ears. Orange hair spiked everywhere, like Naruto's, and a hitai-ite with four vertical lines and a slash, marking him as a missing nin. He wore a black cloak with red clouds like Konan.

"Sakura." She jumped and snapped her eyes to the man. "Came here." She obeyed as he steered her to a chair.

He stood in front of her. "I'm your brother." Sakura gasped and looked to his eyes.

_'Brother?' _She thought. _**'Cha! As if, we don't even know anything about him. Besides his name is Pain.' **_Inner Sakura said. But she was doubtful and went trifling around early memories.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Pain asked. Sakura shook her head and Pain sighed. "I understand. I didn't believe I had a sister at first." He went to his desk and picked up a picture.

"Here, this was the last time I saw you." Pain said giving it to her.

Four people stood smiling at the camera. The lady, the mother Sakura thought, was average height with red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. The father was a head taller than the woman. He had silvery-white hair that covered one eye. The visible eye was a lighter shade of Sakura's. The boy, about twelve years old, stood in front of the two. His hair like his father's, and his eye brown. Last was the girl. She looked to be three, with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

**_'Found it!'_**Inner Sakura cried. The day flashed past and Sakura remembered how sad she felt when her brother had to go. Sakura looked up and jumped into Pain's arms. He soothed her, whispering comforting words to her.

"But you don't have red hair like in the picture." Sakura said. Pain sighed and she looked up.

"This is only one of my bodies. My real one is in a tower." He stated. Konan stepped up and took one of Sakura's hands. "Konan will take you to me." The pinkette smiled and waved as they left the room.

(line)

They walked up winding stairs and finally came to the end. Konan opened the only door and walked in, Sakura following. The pinkette glanced around the dark room. Her eyes landed on a dark figure as it moved into the light.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, little sister. But my name Nagato." He said Sakura gasped when Nagato came into the slanted light. He looked trapped in a machine with six legs and rods sticking out of his back.

"You're my brother? Wha-what happened? How did you find me?" Sakura asked bewildered. He chuckled and raised his head. His red hair falling away and showing a gray eye with rings. Just like the ones Pain has.

"Now, now sister. Calm down and I'll explain." Nagato said. The pinkette listened closely and nodded now and again.

"Now I have a question for you." He said. "Did you activate your Rinegann?" She blinked.

"Wha- what's that?" Sakura asked stepping closer to him.

Nagato laughed. "It's our kekkei genkai. You never heard of it?" She shook her head. "Hmm. Come closer." She obeyed and he placed a hand on her head. Sakura felt chakra being pushed into her system. After a minute he pulled his chakra back and sighed.

"It seems you did activate it. Now, you have to train." He said.

"Train? but my team mates need me! We're on a mission!" Sakura shouted. Nagato smiled slightly.

"That's taken care of already. I sent a clone to take your place for the time being." Sakura's eyes widened. "We'll train for five days. But for now you need to rest. Konan will tell you about the Akatsuki and the other members. Good night Sakura." The pinkette nodded and let the blue haired female drag her back to her room.

(line)

The five days has passed and Sakura was in the kitchen, eating lunch. She learned a lot about the Rinegann and of her clan. She understood that the Akatsuki was viewed as the 'bad guys' in many of the village's eyes. Even so she would miss all of them.

They were like family to her. Itachi, even though he left Konoha and murdered the Uchiha clan. Kisame, because he was fun to be around. Kakuzu because he was nice to her if she didn't do anything bad. Zetsu because he showed her his secret garden. Hidan was okay when he didn't curse at her. Sasori was nice enough to train her in puppetry, and make her a wooden puppet. Deidara because he was funny and took her out flying on his clay birds. Konan because she was a girl and took her shopping. Lastly Nagato because he trained with her and was the only family she had left.

"Hey Pinky, why so sad?" Kisame said draging her out of her thoughts.

She glanced up. "It's my last day here." Sakura said quietly. The shark nodded and sat down across from her.

"Don't worry, you'll be back one day." He said smiling. Sakura grinned back, his sharp teeth not bothering her. Konan walked in and stood behind Sakura.

"Time to go Sakura." She said. The pinkette grumbled, but cleaned up and waved to Kisame before walking with Konan.

They went to Sakura's room to gather her clothes, before heading to Pain's room. Konan knocked softly before letting herself in. Sakura walked in and sat in the chair by the desk. Pain came and gave Sakura a hug, then stepped back.

"Well, we'll see each other again. I promise." He said. Sakura nodded and got up. "Do you want me to send you?"

"No I got it." The blossom said. "Tell everyone bye though." She waved and flashed through a set of handseals before disappearing in a cloud of red cherry blossoms.

* * *

_me:i'll stop here. wow! two in one day! *happy dance*_

_Hidan: Ah! I'm fucking blind now bitch!_

_me:oh shut the fuck up bastard!_

_Hidan:Ass! Fucking review_

_me:coward!_


	6. Chapter 6

_me:Thank you goes to all of you who voted! im too lazy to change it_

_Twisted Musalih_

_pillowwolfpup_

_cryingcherryblossom_

_Angelic Sakura Blossom_

_AK 47_

_sakurayumi12_

_Death-is-a-Shadow963_

_and last but not least the five poll takers!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!_

_

* * *

_

_"Well, we'll see each other again. I promise." He said. Sakura nodded and got up. "Do you want me to send you?"_

_"No I got it." The blossom said. "Tell everyone bye though." She waved and flashed through a set of handseals before disappearing in a cloud of red cherry blossoms._

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around in the dimming light, she found herself at the river. A bush moved and Sakura activated her Rinnegan, pulling out a kunai. The pinkette sighed in relive as the clone Nagato told her about, walked out.

The clone smiled. "Everything is going fine. I'll fill you in." It said. They sat and the clone informed Sakura on the things she missed.

"Thanks, I should be good." The real Sakura said. The cloned Sakura nodded and poofed away. She stood and made her way to the house.

Sakura jumped up to the open window and put her extra cloths away. Sighing, she flopped on her bed. Minutes later knocks were heard. The girl grunted as she sat in a sitting position. Checking her person for anything unusual she laid back down.

"Come in!" She called out. The door opened quietly. Glancing over to it, Kakashi stuck his head in.

"Just telling you that tomorrow we're going to the bridge." Kakashi said with an eye crinkle. The orange book peeked into the room before the jonnin snapped it closed and pocketed it. Sakura nodded and thanked him. Kakashi waved and left Sakura to sleep.

* * *

Light trickled through the cracks of the blinds. It danced on her eye lids until Sakura gave up and got ready. She took off the clothes she slept in and pulled on a mesh shirt with a red tank top on over. Next, white shorts and a black skirt with the Haruno circle and a small red cloud in the middle. Wrapping her leg, she put the kunai holster on and a shurikun pouch on after.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down to the dinning room. Everyone was talking excitedly and eating in hurried gulps. The pinkette smiled as she took a seat next to Kakashi and Sasuke. Neither said a word about her new clothes. She watched them while eating her own meal.

"Time to go." Kakashi said as Tsunami and Inari cleared the table. The genin rose and headed outside. Sakura looked up and watched as a butterfly and bird flew by. She smiled, knowing that Konan and Deidara was looking after her.

The door creaked open, letting Kakashi and Tazuna out. The jonnin took the lead, then Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura and lastly, Sasuke. Sakura thought about the mission, how a simple bodyguard task transformed into a higher rank, then changed her life. About her brother. How he looked for her and then trained her. Her brother gave way to the Akatsuki, and how much they acted like a family.

Sakura would've ran into the knuckle-head blond, if Inner Sakura didn't warn her. She looked around at the bridge. It was almost finished, meaning that their mission was almost with. Moving over to her spot, Sakura relaxed. Nothing bad was going to happen.

Two hours later the fog started to thicken. Her eyes prickled as she pulled out kunai. Looking around she grew frustrated as visibility became less and less. Just as it peaked, the fog retreated and everything became clear. A dome of ice mirrors was to her left and Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in battle on her right.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The pinkette called out. He glanced at her before blocking a strike from Zabuza's sword. Turning back to the dome Sakura's Rinegann activated.

Running through a set of handseals, she whispered, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flames." Warmth bubbled up to her mouth. She opened her jaw, a stream of fire coming out. Two mirrors melted and she jumped in. Making it over to her team mates she felt for pulses. Finding both she sighed and stood.

"Haku." Sakura said bitterly. He jumped down gracefully from his mirror, the rest of them melted away.

"Sakura. It's nice to see you again." He said lightly, hands up in surrender. She shifted her weight, waiting. "I see. Well, let's begin."

She lunged at him, kunai in hand. Haku easily paired her attacks. She jumped back, watching. He raised a hand and water followed. It moved, separating and becoming senbon. The pinkette's eyes widened as they came at her. Making a handseal, earth surrounded her. Thunks from all over came as the senbon rained down on her. Waiting for any more thunks, she dropped the wall.

"I thought I told you to kill them, not fight them!" A voice bellowed through the fighting. Sakura looked up at the speaker. He was a short, fat man with glasses. Zabuzu grunted and ran towards him. The man's bodyguards protested and impaled the demon with their weapons. He didn't seemed worried as he continued charging and cutting the short man's throat.

He gurgled and fell back. His eyes looked up to the sky. The bodyguards shifted nervously before some ran off. The ones that stayed glared at Zabuza. The missing nin panted and walked towards Kakashi.

"It looks like we don't need to fight any more." He said. Kakashi nodded and started to help Zabuza take the weapons out. Haku threw his make off and ran to help.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Naruto before going over to the nin and knelt, hands glowing a dull green. Sending a thank you to Konan, she told them to move. Without the weapons, the holes bled freely. She grimaced and put her hands on his back. He squirmed as the wounds closed and the bleeding slowed. Sakura burned and infections away and stopped. Rummaging around for some ointment and bandages she sighed.

"Sit up." She ordered. Zabuza grunted while struggling into a sitting position. Rubbing the ointment on his back he arched away from it. She sighed and wrapped his torso with the roll of bandages.

Kakashi left and lugged Naruto and Sasuke over. She sighed and glared at her sensei as she dug out more rolls. Removing the senbon first, Sakura took their shirts off. Then rubbing the cream on and bandage them. Standing up she swayed and fell.

The ground stopped moving up. Glancing up to Haku, Sakura mumbled a 'Thank you' before passing out.

* * *

Sakura groaned and rolled over. Light made patterns on her eyes, not letting her sleep. Sighing, she got out of bed and dressed. A knock was all that warned her before Haku and Zabuza walked in. They watched each other before Sakura sat on her bed. Putting down the kunai holster.

"I just wanted to thank you for healing me." Zabuza said. He had taken off the bandages that covered his face. His sharp teeth reminded Sakura of Kisame.

"It's nothing." She said smiling sadly. "I want to be the best kounichi I can be, so this is just practise." Zabuza never changed his facial expression and nodded.

"Hey Sakura." Haku said. She looked at him. "We asked your sensei if we could come back with you, to Konoha." Sakura blinked, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh... What did he say?" She asked.

* * *

_me:ooo! i know its not much but the next one will have more... i hope. i had to stop there. anyway whats going to happen now?_

_Haku:i didn't die?_

_me:nope. _

_Haku:oh. R&R please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_me: hi every one! *dodges kunais and other weapons* I love you too? _

_Sakura:I think they're pissed you made them wait. _

_me: no shit sherlock? what gave you your first clue? _

_Sakura: bitch. _

_me: only the bastard can call me that! _

_Hidan: that's fuckin true. *nods sagely* _

_me: ohh, Hidan! disclaimer~! _

_Hidan: damn... the bitch does not own Naruto._

* * *

_"Hey Sakura." Haku said. She looked at him. "We asked your sensei if we could come back with you, to Konoha." Sakura blinked, she didn't know what to say. _

_"Oh... What did he say?" She asked. _

"He said we could come, but your Hokage had the last say in it." Zabuzu cut in. Sakura nodded and packed her clothes.

She turned around, mouth open ready to ask a question. It died as she saw she was alone in her room once again. Grunting Sakura went back to packing. As she was packing the last piece of clothing, a butterfly floated in. Sakura watched as the colorless insect landed on her bed.

"Hello, who are you?" The pinkette said picking it up. The butterfly folded itself, becoming a chain with a small blossom hanging down. She frowned, reading the note the fell.

'Dear Sakura,

Konan insisted that you get this. If you ever need help, put chakra in it. The closest member will come and help you. Now, you should know that you cannot just activate it because you miss us. But remember, if you do need something, you can use the teleportation technique I showed you, or your ring.

Your brother, Nagato'

She grinned as she used a small fire jutsu to burn the letter. He always told her she had to dispose of the letters they sent her, so as not to make a paper trail. Sakura clipped the necklace on and hefted her backpack on her shoulders. The bridge was finished and now they were going back to Konoha, with two extra people it seemed.

Team 7 met on the bridge, Zabuza and Haku on onside, the villagers on the other. The larger party glanced nervously at the two missing-nins but said nothing. Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami smiled and hugged each member of Team 7. They even went as far to shake hands with the nuke nins.

"Thank you. With out you this bridge would have never been finished, and our country would have been finished." Tazuna said. "We'll pay you as soon as we can, promise." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No problem, it's what we ninja do." He looked over at his team. They nodded in sync. "Well, looks like this is our que to leave, hm?" They waved and started to walk over the new bridge, Zabuzu and Haku in front, Kakashi next, then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in that order.

When Naruto saw the gates, he ran full blast past the nuke nins and into Konoha. The two sweatdroped as he began kissing the ground. Sasuke crossed his arms and mumbled 'Dobe.' under his breath. Kakashi was reading his "book", and Sakura just sighed and shook her head.

"Alright team, you are dismissed. Zabuza and Haku need to come with me though." Kakashi said as he put his book away. His team nodded and walked in opposite directions. The missing-nins looked at each other and walked behind the Copy ninja.

Sakura flopped on her bed, finished with unpacking. She knew the people she lived with now were not her parents. Nagato said they died a long time ago, and they didn't look like the people in the picture at all.

One of Kakashi's dog summonings came by earlier, holding a scroll on the Hokage's decision. They were to stay under house-arrest for at least six months, and then they would take a test to see were they ranked. She was sure Zabuza would place jōnin, if not ANBU. Haku would be at least chūnin, jōnin at most. With more training, she was sure Haku could be ANBU.

She rolled over and fell asleep in the clothes she traviled in. Not bothering to close the window she left open.

* * *

_Some Time Later_

"Sakura... Sakura wake up." A voice said softly. She rolled to the opposite side. The first voice sighed.

Another voice chuckled. "Hey pinke, wake up." The voice said shaking her roughly. She jumped up and glared at her intruders. Kisame chuckled again as she put her kunai under her pillow.

"What are you two doing here? Isn't it dangerous for Akatsuki members to be in Konoha?" She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Kisame shrugged, meaning 'We can handle it.' Itachi glanced around at her room, finally settling on the Team 7 picture.

"Leader-sama wanted us to see if you made it home yet." Itachi said quietly. Sakura nodded and watched as he picked it up. "He aslo wanted us to tell you that we are going after the bijuu." The Uchiha studied it for a second and put it back in it's place.

"Well, he's late, the mission was a long time ago. Not Naruto right?" She asked for her team mate. They shook their heads and she let out a breath of relive. "Good."

"Sakura! Time to get ready for your meeting with your team!" Her mother called out. Sakura sighed and looked at them. Kisame smiled and fluffed her hair.

"I heard you brought the two Mist missing-nis back." He said.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said they could come." She said and picked out clothes for the day.

"Hmm, I see. Well, see you soon Sakura." Itachi said jumping out the window.

"Yeah, bye pinke!" The shark said. She waved and closed the windows. She dressed and walked down the stairs.

Her mother smiled and tossed her an apple. Sakura caught it and smiled back. The pinkette brushed her teeth and hair then walked out of the house, apple in hand. She bite into the fruit and made her way to the bridge.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out. She waved and munched on a piece of her apple. As she got to the core Sakura tossed it up and did a small fire jutsu her brother showed her. The apple crisped and turned to ashes, flying on the wind.

"Yo!" Kakashi said half an hour later. Naruto yelled at him as Sakura tuned them out, watching the water pass under the bridge. Her ears perked up as their sensei said the words 'Chūnin Exam'. She turned and looked excited. He handed out the papers and explained that they are signed up.

"That's great Kakashi-sensei!" She said clutching the paper. Sasuke glared at it then at his team mates.

"Hn." Was all he let out. Naruto cheered and started to run off. Sasuke turned briskly and made his way to his apartment. Kakahi waved and popped away. Sakura just sighed and went to the cherry tree orchard.

She sighed and stuffed the paper into a pocket. The training grounds stretched out around her. Sakura made handseals and a water field sprang up. A familiar voice chuckled from in the trees, she turned around and waved. Pein walked out and smiled.

"Cangrats sis. I knew you could make chunnin." He said. Sakura made a face.

"I have to pass the exam first brother." He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I knew that. How about we train a little?" Pein took off his cloak and tossed it on a tree. Sakura nodded and dropped into a stance. He did the same, her eyes faded and rings appeared.

They moved and clashed with each other, a faint metallic clang echoed around them. Sakura stomped her foot, causing a wave of water to come up and wash Pein away. He slammed into a tree but a cloud covered him. Sakura pouted at the clone and pulled out a handful of kunai with explosive tags on them. She spun, releasing them in random places. He smirked and waited for her to stop.

He jumped out, kunai in hand. Sakura looked around and turned before taking out a kunai. They crashed again and pressed against each other.

"Never give up." Pein said, using his height as an advantage.

Sakura smirked. "Never, not to you, not to anyone else." Her brother smiled inwardly and continued to fight.

* * *

_me: I wanted to get this out before I started school but... and sorry its short!_

_Sakura: you suck at time management._

_me: hey!... yeah..._


	8. Chapter 8

_me-merry christmas to all! this is your christmas presant to you form me so be happy! i want to try to update sooner next year. i know, i said that last year too._  
_disclaimer-i dont own naruto!_

_'talking to inner/demon/thinking'_  
**_'demon/inner talking'_**  
"normal talking"

* * *

Sakura sighed and rolled over. She flung an arm over her eyes to block out the sun.

_**'Wake up!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura sighed but moved her feet to the floor before standing up._** 'Come on! I can feel somethings going to happen today.'**_

She pulled on her clothes and grumbled at her hair. _'Yeah, I can feel it too, Inner.' _The pinkette looked at her hair and attacked it with a brush, getting all of the knots out.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called.

She put down the brush and smirked at the short, tamed hair. "Coming mom!" Sakura yelled down to her mother.

Inner Sakura continued to talk as they got breakfast and left, walking to the bridge. Outer Sakura smiled and looked around.

The pinkette relaxed, being the first one there. She saw sasuke's face and looked up.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke." She said. The last uchiha 'hn'ed and turned, crossing his harms. Sakura sighed and leaned on the rail.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Content with not saying anything to each other.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the two. She started to smile but stopped as he glared.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto with an annoyed look on her face. _'Good grief.'_ She thinks. _'Not again. They've been like this since the mission to the Land of Waves. They're such children sometimes.'_

**_'Shannaro!' _**Inner Sakura yelled. **_'Hurry up Kakashi-sensei or you had it!'_** Sakura agreed with her inner and crossed her arms.

Time went by and Kakashi still didn't show up. Sakura gave up and sat down, pushing chakra into her feet so the water dipped down. She tossed a kunai down. It floated away but stopped and shivered before moving slowly back to her. The pinkette smirked and used a chakra string to pull the weapon back into her hand.

"Hey guys! Good morning, sorry I'm late but I got I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said as he appeared one of the top beams.

All three groaned as their sensei jumped down.

Naruto ran over, hands up. "I'm ready for the next mission sensei! And no more of this dumb beginner stuff! I want a chance to prove myself! I'm talking a real mission to show what I'm made of!" Flames appeared in his eyes and behind him. "I got to break out and burn it up see?"

Kakashi stepped back with his hands up. "Right. I get it, that's great Naruto. Now take it easy would you?"

The blond glared at Sasuke. The Uchiha just looked back blankly. Naruto went off and thought of how he would save the day.

Sakura sighed loudly._ 'What a dream he has.'_

"Let us know when you're done so we can start the mission, alright?" Kakashi said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Right!" Naruto said.

Their first mission was to pull out the weeds for a lady.

Naruto grinned and started to pull out everything in his bed. Sakura glanced over and gasped as the client walked out.

"You pulled the weeds and pulled up my plants!" She said as quietly as she could. The pinkette covered her mouth as the lady started to beat up Naruto.

The next mission was to clean up a river.

The pinkette turned her back for a minute. She turned back around to see how her team mates were doing and saw no one.

_'Where are they?' _She thinks as she sent out chakra to find them. She sighed as Sasuke and Naruto were pulled up over the waterfall by Kakashi.

Their last mission was to walk a group of dogs. Naruto, being the knuckle-head he is, picked the biggest dog.

It pulled him around, towards the training grounds.

"Hey, not there. We're supposed to go the other way!" Naruto yelled at his dog. It paid him no attention and continued into the training field.

Loud crashes and explosions could be heard as the two walked through the grounds. Sakura just shook her head and walked her dog somewhere else.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked side-by-side as they went back into the village. Naruto was in between Sasuke, and Sakura so they could help him walk.

"What are we going to do with you Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked and moved out of his arm. "You really are just one big problem."

Naruto growled and pushed Sakura away. The Uchiha walked away.

"Sasuke!" The blond yelled, reaching for him.

The pinkette put out a hand. "No, Naruto." He stopped. "He's not worth going after."

Sasuke froze and turned to face them. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he dropped his book, stumbling before regaining his balance.

Her team mates still glared at each other, thinking their own thoughts. A hawk flew over head, cawing. Kakashi watched it.

"Alright guys," He said lazily. "Let's call it a day, you can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away before walking off. Sakura stared at him, shrugging it off.

Kakashi blinked and picked up his book. "See every one later." He called before disappearing.

Sakura turned back around when she felt Kakashi's chakra leave. _'What could he be hiding? I know for a fact that he has not turned the Wave file in yet. Something is definitely up.'_ She was brought out of her musings as Naruto ran past, a rectangle box following him.

"That's the worst disguise of all times!" He shouted at it. "There's no such thing as square rocks. It's completely obvious!"

She jumped back as it talked and in a cloud of smoke, three kids appeared. The three introduced themselves and their group. Sakura watched as they talked.

She overheard them talking about playing ninja. "Naruto, you already are a ninja. Why are you playing ninja like a little kid?" She asked.

The blond jumped a little and smiled. "Ah, hey Sakura!"

"Hey boss, who's that girl anyways?" Konohamaru asked. A light bulb went off over his head. "I get it. You're a smooth operator boss. Come on, I know that she's your girlfriend."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you can tell she's really crazy about me."

A vain popped up on her forehead. "That's it Naruto!" She pulled back her fist, letting it go and hitting him in the face. He flew back into the fence.

"Boss!" Konohamaru yelled his group ran over to check on him. "What kind of girlfriend are you?" He asked. "You're a witch and ugly too!"

Inner Sakura chuckled evilly, a glint in her eyes. _**'Get him Saku!'**_ Outer Sakura cracked her knuckles. She punched him and brushed her hands together, walking away.

"I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?" The boy asked Naruto.

Sakura stopped and turned around, eyes changing into the Rinnegan. She ran after them, pulling out weapons and throwing them.

Konohamaru broke free from the group and ran in front of them. Sakura felt two small pricks of chakra collide and held onto her kunai.

"Do you need something?" A boy with war paint on his face asked.

Coming to a dead stop, Sakura studied the two strangers, Rinnegan eyes deactivating quickly. The cat eared boy picked up Konohamaru by his scarf. She gasped, and stared as Naruto demanded that he let him go.

"So... does this hurt punk?" He said as he tightened his grip on the little boy's scarf.

"Put him down Kankuro..." The fan wearer warned, looking around. "Or you know you'll pay for it later."

Sakura decided to step up for the kid. Taking two steps forward she said, "Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." She smiled wide._ 'Who are these people?'_ She thinks as the wind brushes by.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto demanded of Kankuro. Said nin looked at the blonde's hitai-ate, thinking, _'So these are the Leaf village's genin?'_

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro said to his partner. Konohamaru started to kick his capture, saying to let him go.

"You're feisty, but not for long." He said to Konohamaru, smirking. Naruto was starting to fume at the foreign nin. Clenching his fists harder, he started to growl.

"Put him down!" He yelled for the last time. He charged at Kankuro. The older nin smirked and watched the knuckle-headed Konoha nin. Twitching his fingers a little, Naruto stopped his charge and flew onto his back.

"What the... what was that?" Naruto said propping himself up some.

"You're a Leaf genin too? Looks like your village is full of wimps." The cat hooded male said and smirked.

Sakura heard something move in the trees and turned her head to look at them. Looking closer she saw a flash a navy blue. _'Sasuke? What is he doing here?' _She thinks as she glanced down at the kunai in her hand and flicked it over in the tree.

A thud later, everyone looked over at the tree. Sasuke fell out and was holding his arm. He glared at the pink haired girl. She looked evenly back at him.

"What was that for Sakura?" He asked as he stepped closer to the group. The Uchiha dropped the two stones he had in his hand. Sakura rose an eyebrow at the stones and looked back at her team mate.

"And exactly what were those for Sasuke?" She asked. The Uchiha glared at the pinkette and said nothing.

All the while Kankuro and his partner watched the exchange. The cat hooded boy looked at Konohamaru in his grip and dropped him. Mumbling something about 'too much trouble.' The fan carrier sighed a breath of relief.

Going unnoticed by the group, a red head boy dropped out of the tree Sasuke was in previously and walked over to the foreigners. The two stiffened as he came closer.

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." He said in a wispy voice. He looked at Sakura for a second longer than the rest. Temari and Kankuro nodded. The two boys turned but Temari kept looking at Sakura.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura, right?" She asked. The pink haired girl nodded and wondered how she knew her.

The fan wearer's face lit up and she turned to the taller of the boys. Grabbing the wrapped thing on his back, she pulled him to her and started to whisper in his ear.

He nodded and looked at Sakura. Studying her body, eyes, and lastly hair, his eyes widened. He whipped around and whispered to his team mate's ear. Both stepped up to the Konoha genin. She cringed back, not knowing what would happen.

"So, you're the friend Gaara used to talk about?" Kankuro asked. _**'How do they know Gaara!' **_Her inner said to Sakura. 'Gaara?_ Who's that?' _She said to her inner. Inner Sakura stared wide eyed a her. _**'You don't remember Gaara?'**_

The pinkette inwardly shook her head. Inner Sakura hung her head and rummaged around in her childhood memories. Finding what she needed, she tried to open it. Frowning as it didn't budge, Inner pushed her chakra into the seal and it opened quickly.

Like a flood, images came into Sakura's mind. Snippets of sand, ice cream, and flashes of red passed. Taking all of the locked away memories in, she came back to stare at the red head boy. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran towards him, flinging her arms around the emotionless boy.

He growled as she cried into his shirt. "Get off me girl." He said trying to pry her off. Sakura clung to him even more as he tried to shake her off. Getting no where, he made his sand move from the gourd strapped to his back. It came close to the crying girl but did not touch her.

Growing frustrated, he grabbed her hands and tossed her off him. Sending his sand over to her, he tried to encase her with it. The sand only went around her, not close enough to crush her. Gaara growled ferociously and stalked off. Temari rubbed her head as Kankuro ran off to his team mate.

"Sorry about that. My brother's not used to his sand not working the way he wants it to. My other brother, Kankuro, went to get him to cool down." She sighed and nodded. "Well bye!" Turning to leave, Sakura stopped her.

"Why are you here? Where are you from?" She asked.

Temari stopped and looked over her shoulder, pointing to her hitai-ate. "We're from Suna. I believe your sensei will tell you why later." She waved and took off running. Sakura stood with the help of Naruto. She nodded and then disappeared saying she had training to do.

* * *

On Team 7's training ground, Sakura meditated. She concentrated all of her chakra on one of the logs in the ground. The petals of cherry trees flew towards her, spinning and sharpening. They started to form a tornado of petals.

"Sakura Tornado!" The pinkette said, releasing the chakra she had on the log. It was caught in the whirlwind of petals. Feeling the drain of chakra, she let it go. The pink petals fell to the ground, dull and unmoving.

"One more time." She croaked out of her dry throat. Building up chakra once more, she directed it on the one next to it. The pale pink leaves spun lazily around the log. They only became half as sharp as before and rotating half as fast.

Groaning, she let the rest of her chakra go. The justu not as powerful as it is at full capacity. Panting the pink haired nin surveyed the damage done to the logs. Deep gauges on the first and only minor cuts on the second.

_'I'm going to have to control the amount of chakra used.' _Sakura thinks as she turns away from the training field and leaving. A few grains of sand flew along the breeze of air.

At home she went up to her room and got ready for bed. Stripping off her clothes she looked back on her memories as a kid. Everything from when she was a five year old was blurred, but she remembered being four and six clearly.

She tossed on a shirt and a pair of shorts, sighing and flopping back on her bed. She curled up and fell asleep. As Sakura slept, a red head quietly opened her balcony door and stepped in. Glaring at the sleeping Sakura, Gaara moved his hand, his sand obeying.

As it got to her neck he closed his hand. The sand constricted but only enough to get a half an inch away from her neck. Gaara growled and drew his sand away.

**_'I told you kit, she's special. You can't kill her.' _**Shukaku said to his host. Gaara narrowed his eyes at what he thought was standing in her way to protect himself. _'Why is she so special you damn demon?' _Gaara demanded.

The tanuki laughed at him. _**'Kit, she might be a good mate.'**_ The sand master stopped his growling and pondered the idea of her as a mate. She did say she loved him when they were kids. He nodded, this Sakura will be his mate. He will see to it that it happens.

Taking on last look at the sleeping pinkette, he walked out to her balcony and closed the door. Jumping up on her roof he stayed there all night to make sure nothing happened to his mate.

* * *

_me-sorry i made every one wait. but i finaly found a part of the chapter and had to write somethings again_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me-yey! New chapter!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

The next day all three waited at the bridge. Sakura stood in the middle, Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right. They have been waiting for at least thirty minutes now, they lost track after the first half an hour.

Sakura finally sighed. "Why does Kakashi-sensei pick a time himself, and then doesn't show up until hours later!" She burst out.

Naruto raised a hand. "It's not fair!" He agreed.

The pinkette turned, crossing her arms. "I could be doing something else right about now!"

The young Uchiha glared down at ther floor of the bride. 'It's the first thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts.' He looked up as he heard something.

Kakashi landed quietly on one of the arches, left hand up in greeting. "Hey, good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura did nothing but look up and glared. "You liar!" Naruto yelled at their sensei.

The silver haired jōnin jumped down from his spot. He straightened, holding up his right pointer finger. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chūnin Exams. All _three_ of you." He put a small emphasize on the 'three'.

Sakura smirked inwardly. _'So,' _She thinks, _'This is a team event?'_

Kakashi dug out three papers, one for each student. "These are the application form."

The pinkette decided to play dumb for her other team mate's sake. "Application forms?" She whispered.

Kakashi's eye flickered to meet hers. "You're repeating me Sakura… This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can take it next year."

Naruto jumped up and down. "Alright Kakashi-sensei," The knuckle-head blonde jumped at him and hung around his neck. "You rock!"

"Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi scolded Naruto and easily released himself from the young nin's hold. "Whoever wants to take the exam, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at three p.m. five days from now. That's it."

Naruto laughed. "Chūnin Exams, Chūnin Exams!" He repeated the little rant. Kakashi sighed and disappeared.

The group of three walked together, off of the bridge and into the village.

"I'm going to be up against a lot of wicked ninjas!" Naruto said happily, still staring at the piece of paper. He glared at Sasuke and thought of what he would want the exams to be like.

Sasuke thought of how he wanted to fight Gaara, smirking a little at the thought.

Sakura sighed. _'I have to train.'_ She thinks of all of the strong ninja she will have to face. _**'Cha! You got this Outer! Don't forget to pack way more sakura bombs.' **_Her Inner reminded her. She gave her a inward nod, walking along with her team mates.

* * *

Sakura panted, throwing kunai at small targets. She had gone to the Uchiha compound, looking around for something to use as a target. In one room she found these, circles as big as her fists, and some even smaller than that.

'_She knew what she was doing was wrong but, she knew Uchiha Itachi had challenging targets. The pinkette would watch him sometimes, amazed at how good he was. _

_She had opened the front gate, just enough so she could get in. The pinkette ran to the house in the middle of the compound, opening the front door, closing it behind her._

_Sakura roamed around, looking for anything before stopping at one room. It had no blood stains, no signs of struggle. It looked as if there was a protection jutsu all around it. She had seen this jutsu only once before. It was on a scroll she had seen on the Hokage's desk when she went to see him._

_Curious, she stopped and tried to work the seal. Thirty minutes had passed and she was running out of chakra. Ten minutes later, she had less than one fourth of her chakra and the jutsu went down. Happy, but tired, she dragged herself in the room and looked around._

_It looked as if the owner would come back at any minute, besides the thick layer of dust. She felt around as her eyes got used to the dark. She saw a think ring sticking out of a closet and went over to it. She tried to pick it up, straining her muscles. It didn't budge, and she scowled._

_Sakura saw many more like this one and things clicked. They were arm and leg weights. If she could find an empty scroll, she could take them with her. To her luck, she found one just on the top shelve and started to pile them in. Finished, she took the scroll and tossed in anything else she could._

_A few books, sets of kunai, shuriken, and even a pack of senbon found its way in the scroll. What she thought that was a major find was a short kanata, hung up on a wall. It had a few blood stains but she figured she could get them out soon enough._

_The small pinkette smiled and continued to look around for anything. The poor ANBU guards were going to get an ear full from their Hokage when they went to change shifts._

_The old Hokage had just laughed when he looked at Sakura in his crystal ball, going right into the compound, and the clan head's house. He never thought Sakura, out of all of the genin, would be the one to go in there.'_

The pinkette had continued with her late night training. At one in the morning she fell and just lay on the ground. She groaned and hefts herself up on her arms, getting to her feet a minute worth of struggles later.

She threw more kunai for another half an hour before calling it quiets, for body yelling at her. She closed her eyes, and swayed for a little. When she opened her emerald eyes, all of her weapons were piled in groups at her feet. Bits of sand floated up and around her, before the wind came and carried them away.

'_Gaara,'_ She thinks and drops to her knees, putting weapons in scrolls.

Gaara smirked as he remembered the genjutsu she had dispelled earlier. It was in between throwing a kunai at one of the harder targets she had set up. This pink haired girl would never seizes to amuse him, would she?

* * *

It was around two p.m. when Sakura's inner woke her up.

'_**Saku! Get up, we're going to be late!' **_Inner Sakura yelled at her outer self. Outer Sakura groaned and slowly rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes and taking a shower. She came out, relaxed but a little stiff. The hot water had helped her muscles relax.

Inner kept ranting about things as Sakura got ready, putting on some clothes. She wore her new outfit, the mesh shirt under a different long sleeved shirt. She pulled on white spandex shorts going to mid-thigh and the black medic skirt she got with Konan. It proudly showed the Haruno circle and the small red could of the Akatsuki in the middle of the circle. Lastly, she tied her hite-ate as a headband, metal plate shinning in the light.

She glared at her hair before pinning it back into a bun with senbon needles sticking out. Her bangs framed her face but she could deal with them.

Her mother called for her. Sakura said she would be down in a minute, before wrapping her thigh with bandages and strapping on her kunai case and shuriken case on her skirt. Inner had reminded her to get a small medic pouch and her sakura bombs.

She was confident in the medical jutsus she had learned with Konan. Still she didn't want to be caught without any chakra. Meaning she had stuffed multiple soldiers pills and other pills like that in a container, in the medic pouch.

Her mother was getting impatient as she heard her call again.

"I'm coming mom!" Sakura clomped down the stairs quickly and stood up straight so her mother could look her over.

She nodded her approval and handed the pinkette a small bag. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late." Sakura smiled and kissed her on the check before tossing on her ninja sandals and bolting out the door.

* * *

Sakura saw her team mates and sighed. Apparently they either got the message that it's a team event, or they just wanted to become chunin.

"Sakura! H-hey, you're late." Naruto commented.

She held up a hand and smiled. "Right, sorry guys." Naruto shrugged and started to talk to her about random things. Sasuke said nothing.

Team 7 walked, the academy, nervious at what would await them. They nodded to each other and walked up a flight of stairs and stopped, watching the crowd. They heard a smack ring out and someone fell.

"Teh, you're taking the Chūnin Exams but you can't even get past us?" Someone scuffed.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya." The first person asked.

"Please let us through," A girl said. "We're supposed to go in there." Sakura turned and headed into the crowd with Sasuke and Naruto behind her.

Another smack and some more talking went on.

"Did you say harsh?" One of the two by the door said. "Don't kid yourself; we're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you might go crazy." The other one said. "For chūnin it's life and death."

"You think it's a joke?" The other chuckled. "Chūnin are qualified to _lead _missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here."

Sakura snarled and walked before her team. "We're just thinning out the heard. You won't pass anyways so go home and play with your dolls."

The girl on the floor looked at Sakura as she stepped up to the two. "You may be able to get some people, but I know better. Take off the genjutsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Hagane Kotetsu."

The two under a henge looked at her oddly before both of them smiled. "Good job girl. You may just make it." Kotetsu said and clapped her on the back.

"When did you figure it out?" Izumo asked as they took off the genjutsu. The room number changed to 201.

"I felt it when I walked into the academy. Something felt like it was covered up." Sakura answered quickly, frowning.

Sasuke frowned. '_When we walked in? I didn't notice it until we got to this floor.'_

"Great, so you noticed the genjutsu, but what about this?" Kotetsu swung his leg around, aiming a kick to Sasuke. The Uchiha reacted and went to kick back.

Wind ruffled Sakura's clothes and the kid in the green jump suit blocked both of their kicks.

They set their legs down and went to their respected partners or partner. Two taller brown haired genin walked over to the green kid. All three of them looked older then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

**_'Be careful Saku. Even though they're Konoha nin it would be better to make friends with them than enemies.' _**Inner Sakura warned. Sakura inwardly nodded to her advice. thankful for her at times.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" The boy said. Sakura glanced at his eyes, and thought of why he didn't have any pupils. She could feel something weighting down on his chakra, around his forehead.

'_He's a Hyūga.' _She thinks to herself as they continue to talk.

"Never mind," The girl said. "It's over, forget it." The bowl cut kid looked at her and raised a fist.

"My name is Rock Lee," He said as he walked closer. "You are Sakura right? Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life!"

She blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Um, no thank you Lee. I want to become a great ninja before I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry."

Lee started to cry but he wiped his eyes. "I see! I will help you then!"

Sakura smiled slightly and thanked him.

The Hyūga stepped up to Sasuke. "Hey you, over here. What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke said haughtily.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the three. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Haruno Sakura, and the orange jump suit is our team mate, Uzumaki Naruto." She held out a hand. "What are your guy's names?"

The bun haired girl took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Tenten, this is Hyūga Neji, and you already meet Rock Lee." They smiled at each other before letting go of their hands.

"Great, thank you for the introduction. It was great meeting your team." Sakura said and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I wish we could stay but we should get to the room. Good bye and good luck!"

The pinkette tightened her hold when she felt her team mate try to brush it off. They turned and made their way over to Naruto and Sakura put her right hand in his left and lowered her left hand to Sasuke's right hand.

The group walked up the stairs quickly, Sakura to the far left, Sasuke behind her in the middle, and Naruto behind him and to the far right.

Each was lost in their own thoughts as they silently walked crossed the floor and towards the real room 301.

"Hey you! Uchiha Sasuke!" Team 7 stopped and turned around to face Lee on the walkway above them.

Sasuke smirked. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to fight, right here, and right now!" Lee said, jumping down.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. "Lee that would not be wise. You can fight each other another time."

The young Uchiha stared at her. "Sakura, stay out of this." He warned.

The pinkette looked at her team mate. "No Sasuke, we need all the chakra we need." She turned back to Lee. "I will fight you if you want someone to fight."

The bowl cut boy looked down and backed away. "I see. Sasuke, I hope to be able to fight you in the Exams!" Lee nodded and ran to his team that was now behind him.

Sakura sighed contently and faced her team. "Come on, we're almost there." Sasuke glared at the pinkette. "Sasuke, shut up, there is people around." The Uchiha growled, stalking behind her none the less.

* * *

_Me-I think this is great spot to stop! Wow, kind of just under the wire there. Anyways, thanks to all of you that voted! _


	10. Chapter 10

_me-the next chapter disclaimer-i do not own Naruto_

* * *

They reached the door, and stood in front of Kakashi. Sakura noticed that his favorite orange book was no where to be found. This was it, the last part they would have Kakashi around for. This was the moment that would define their ninja career.

"Glad you came, Sakura, for your sake and the others." He said. Sakura smiled easily back at him, knowing what was going to happen. "Now, you can formally register for the Chūnin Exams." His eye crinkled.

Naruto stepped up fist raised. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei!"

The jōnin chuckled. "Well, you see, only groups of three can register and take part in the exams." He paused. "Meaning if Sakura didn't come, none of you would have been able to take them."

"So wait a minute, if I didn't come-" Sakura started.

"Correct, it would have been the end of the line for the other two." Kakashi slouched just a little from his up right posture. "But that's just a mote point now, you all showed up, and for the right reasons." His eyes flickered to each one of them. "I'm proud of you guys." He said at last. Sakura smiled wide, Naruto chuckled and rub the back of his head, and Sasuke had a small smirk on his face. "I couldn't ask for a better team." He stepped out of the way of the door. "Good luck."

Sakura and Sasuke stepped up and opened the double doors.

"We won't let you down sensei!" The blond haired boy said as he bounced in with his team.

The doors opened up to show many different people of various villages and a range of ages. Naruto stopped in his tracks and paled just a little. Sakura glanced around at the competition, seeing what ones will be trouble, and ones that will be easy. Sasuke did the same but with the Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Whoa, what's this?" Their team mate asked. The pinkette took her eyes off of everyone to looked at the worried blond.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll help each other." Sakura said in an attempt to calm him down. Sasuke hn'ed and turned his back on them. The pinkette sighed. "Well, at least I will."

She looked back out into the mass of people, a familiar trace of chakra stuck out. _'Gaara's here!'_ She thinks when steps quickly come towards them.

"Sasuke!" Ino squealed. "I've missed those brooding good looks of yours!"

One of Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she turned to look at the spectacle going on. The blond Yamanaka was piggy-back on Sasuke, while he looked utterly pissed off.

"Ino, calm down will you?" The other female asked. Ino glared at her.

"What, jealous of me?" Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Not at all."

The blond haired girl was about to say something when Shikamaru and Chouji came by.

"Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was going to be a drag, but not this lame." The Nara commented.

Naruto smiled just a little. "So all three stooges are here."

"Hey you know what?" Shikamaru started. "No, never mind, it's too troublesome." The brown haired Nara sighed and slouched back with his other team mate, Chouji, who was still eating his chips.

Sakura tried to ignore them all, just wanting to say hi to Gaara. She could feel him but couldn't see him, and it was annoying her.

By now, Hinata's team had joined them, making all nine rookies in one spot. The glares coming off from the other people were intensifying, making it harder to brush them off.

She turned around. "Just shut up will you?" Sakura said loud enough for all of the Konoha rookie teams to hear. "If you couldn't tell everyone was glaring at you, you don't deserve to be a chūnin." She said the last part coldly, hopefully they will stop messing around.

Things fell silent as they all looked at her. The pinkette stood up straighter and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru sighed. "She's right, you guys obviously need to work on feeling the area around yourself."

Shino just nodded, not even bothering to add that he could tell the killing intent was mounting in their direction. The others looked out at the people, some shivered at the looks they got.

"Hey, you guys, you might want to try to keep it down a little." A sliver haired boy stepped out from the crowd. He seemed older then even Rock Lee's team. "I mean, no offense, but you are the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy?"

Sakura took him in as he continued to talk. He seemed alright, but there was something that was off about him. Why would someone try to help them, even if they were from the same village. The Chūnin Exams was something else, she gathered, each team for its own.

This Kabuto was interesting to say the least. "Hey, Kabuto, was it?"

He smiled a little. "Yes."

"This isn't your first time taking the exams?"

"Well, no. It's my seventh actually." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura smirked to herself, no one would purposely fail the exams seven times, unless they were really that bad. No, that's not it. His chakra is pretty strong for a genin. He has to have a different motive for this. She got enough information out, Shikamaru must be doubting his intentions now too. The lazy Nara could hide his IQ level from the rest, but she could tell.

The pinkette zoned out for a little, coming back when he said he could help.

"With my ninja info cards." He pulled out a pack of cards from his holder.

_'Ninja info cards?'_ Sakura thinks when she gets closer. _'I don't think he just wants to become a chūnin.'_ Kabuto pushed chakra into a card, and showed everyone the map with the number of genin from each village. The silver haired Konoha genin went on to tell them about the balance of power, and why they took them at the same time.

Sasuke stepped up. "Do those cards of yours have any info on any of the other candidates, individually?"

Kabuto smirked, and pushed up his glasses. "They might. Do you have someone special in mind?"

"I might." The Uchiha's face twisted into a glare.

The genin on the spot picked up his cards and ordered them. "Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect but, I have a little bit of something on everyone." He smirked. "Including you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

Sakura had a feeling this was going to be bad. Sasuke confirmed her thought when he said Gaara's and Lee's name. He wouldn't admit it but he probably thought those two were his toughest competition.

Kabuto smirked. "That's no fun, you even know their names." He put his cards together and held them up. He ran his hand over them and picked out two cards. "Here they are."

Sakura was not surprised what the cards looked like. She had found out that Rock Lee was on his way to be a taijutsu master by stumbling onto their training grounds and the lack of chakra he had. Gaara's was pretty obvious, he was from the Sand village.

The pinkette let her eyes roam around for a few seconds. Her emerald eyes landed on one of the Grass teams. That one, the girl, looked blood-thirsty. Sakura shivered and turned her attention back to the other genin with the rookies.

She let them talk, not really interested in what they were going on about. She just wanted this first test to start, and to see Gaara. The small pinkette sighed, and crossed her arms.

She only turned when Naruto started to yell something. Sakura was mildly surprised, it would be him that was totally unaffected by this.

"Naruto," She groaned. "Just be quiet, can't you see you're painting another target on yourself?"

Naruto looked at her, face confused. "Another target?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your orange jumpsuit?" Sakura motioned to the mentioned clothing article. "We really need to change your outfit when we're done with this." She sighed lightly.

Suddenly, some boy jumped out and threw two kunai at Kabuto. He jumped back, smirking at the guy. Another guy ran out, his left pulling up his right sleeve, revealing a metal contraption. He swung at Kabuto, just missing him.

Even though it seemed it miss, Sakura could see just a little ripple of air. She wondered what it could be when Kabuto's glasses broke and he keeled over and started to cough. She run over with Naruto to help him up.

The one that threw the kunai at him smirked and told them that the Sound genin would become chūnin. She looked up at him and was about to saw something when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the room. Everything stopped immediatly, the talking went donw to nothing, and the tense atmosphere rised.

* * *

_me-crappy ending i know, i'm sorry. its late, i can barely type, and i still had to spell check this. so sue me, not really cuz i need my money thanks! kind of stole a major parts from the shows but i aded things as well, like i said i disclaim anything not mine..._


	11. Chapter 11

_me-what? im not dead yet? nope not yet kids, you got to deal with me for a hell of a lot more time yet... Sorryyy :)_

_disclaimer-what the hell do you take me for, huh?_

* * *

Ibiki garled at the chūnin hopefulls in the room. Silently wondering what the hell the thought they were doing.

"The First Exam hasn't even started yet and you're already fighting." He stated in a grumbling voice, snapping his eyes to the fight scene. "You'll be disqualified if you fight again. Got that?"

He smirked in the silence that followed.

"Alright midgets, get in and find your seat! We have an exam to do!" His minions started herding the genin into the room, telling them where they would sit.

Sakura sat in the middle colom, wondering who would sit next to her. Her say her team mates sit quietly next to forginers. The only two people from Konoha next to each other were Naruto and Hinata. The pinkette giggled when she saw the Hyūga heiress blush, a lot.

Sasuke sat somewhere on the other side. She didn't mind being that far, she honestly perfferred it. Sakura sighed and started playing with her pencil, very nervious about the up coming test.

Silently she could hear Ino talking behind her. This would be an interesting development if something should happen, Sakura decided.

* * *

Gaara servied the room with bored eyes. The proctor's lacky told him he would be sitting in the left, near the middle. He said nothing, only nodding curtly and turning on his heel to his assigned seat.

Low and behold, the Ichibi container was _not_ sitting next to the pinkette. Only slightly miffed at the idea that there were other people around his mate, Gaara snarled and took his seat. His eyes glanced over to _his_ pinkette. Thankfully, there was only one boy in her row, and not even close to her.

He turned slightly, nodding to his sister and then to his brother, who had that annoying smirk on his face. Gaara snarled again, thourohly scaring his bench mates as they shyed away from him.

_'All the better.'_ Gaara decided as Ibiki started to yell at people.

* * *

Ibiki smirked wide, knowing that half of the people here were scared out of their wits already and wanted to leave now. The only one that really caught his attention was that Uzumaki brat, the blond one with the whisker marks.

He grinned happily, wondering if he could break his high spirits. The interigator rubbed his hands together, much to the other's discomfort.

The bald proctor figured he should start talking now. He cleared his throat, immediatly silencing the room. Oh, did he love his job or what?

* * *

Sakura only listened somewhat to Ibiki's directions. She wished that she could just start and get it over with. Was she worried? Yeah, who wouldn't be when it's your fist time doing the Exams? She kept rolling around her pencil, trying to think of the possible questions on the test.

If they had anything from the books she read, it would be a snap to finish. She looked around, and saw that people's chakra were going crazy. The pinkette thought back to the parts she had paid attention to, going over them with a fine-toothed comb. It took her a few seconds but she smirked just a little to herself.

Do not cheat huh? Well, if you put it like that, it sounded like an invitation to cheat all you wanted, just as long as you didn't get caught.

Sakura turned the paper over when told, and quickly scanned the questions. She almost laughed out loud but knew she would probably get kicked out. She answered them all with her own answers before thinking of a way to cheat.

No, she shook her head. She shouldn't cheat, she never did. Her emerald eyes glanced around to see almost everyone had done something to hint that they were cheating.

Inwardly she sighed. Now, what should she do to cheat?

* * *

Gaara knew that you had to cheat, it was that simple. He glanced around, and saw most had picked up on the hint too. He held two fingers over his eye, a sand replica appearing quickly. It looked at him before disappearing.

The jinjūriki waited for the eye to pick a target. In a minute, answers were flashing against his eye lid. Easy.

He glanced over to Sakura and saw she was also looking around. Shikaku mumbled something to him before Gaara nodded inwardly in agreement. The sand eyes appeared next to Sakura, and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

Gaara kept his fingers to his closed eye. He wondered if she even needed his help with this. Minutes later the eyes reappeared in front of him and he dispelled the jutsu. The red head sighed softly, eyes wondering over all the other people he could see without really moving his head.

* * *

The proctor smiled evilly, eyes gleaming with malice. His subordinates looked at him oddly, scooting their chairs away from the black hole, thinking this was a little too much even for him.

"Alright! Pencils down, time for the tenth and final question!" He barked to the remaining chunin hopefuls.

The clack of wood sounded throughout the hall, and he sighed miserably. Didn't those brats know how to be quiet?

He could hear a few cries of protest, and some of exasperation. There was a little more, a hint of dismay.

He chuckled to himself, this was his favorite part! Ibiki went through the little process he worked out. And to his glee, some participants dropped out immediately. His dark, focused eyes honed in on _that_ kid. What would that little brat do? He grinned inwardly as the boy's hand shakily went up. Would he really give up just like that? That was not the thing the Hokage would do.

"I don't care about some stupid little question!" The fox boy yelled to him, slamming down his hand on the wooden desk.

Ah, not going out without a fight huh? Ibiki liked the fighting spirit in the little brat. He would make a fine Hokage one day, as long as he settled down.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" The blond kid's eyes blazed, and Ibiki could have sworn there was a tint of red in them, turning the normal sky blue eyes a very light purple.

"Really? So you're willing to risk your dreams all on one question?" Ibiki countered, wondering if he was really thinking bout what was going on.

"Hell yes, I will be the kage, and nothing, not even the title of genin will stop me from reaching my dream! Believe it mister!" Naruto sure is a feisty one isn't he? He would have mad a nice addition to the I&T team if he wasn't already under the wing of Hokage-sama. He could see the brats that might make it to the third round getting a little antsy, the nine-tail chakra was spiking.

"Alright." Ibiki paused, seeing Naruto tense up. "Congratulations, you maggots have all made it to the next exam."

A collective gasp and a roar of voices sprung up as soon as he finished talking. The scarred proctor laughed to himself at all the confused faces.

"What about the tenth question!"

He turned his eyes to the speaker, that one Suna girl, Temari. He smirked at her, getting a death glare back.

"There is no tenth question. This test was only to test you in your was to collect knowledge, and to see how you would do under pressure, your ability to make split second decisions." The bald man said, explaining to the dumbfounded kids what he was talking about.

Suddenly, the window exploded inward, showering the floor with glass gems, while a black cloth ball flew through it. Two kunai came out, sticking into opposite walls. The dangerous cloth ball unraveled, showing a purple haired woman with a banner across the back.

The genin started talking, all sounding confused.

The two adults talked for a few minutes, seeming to know each other.

The purple haired lady laughed loudly, before snapping her eyes to the bunch of kids left. "Geez Ibiki, why'd you let so many advance? Getting soft in your old age" she chuckled softly as said the soft hearted man growled at her.

"Damn it Anko, it's not my problem, they seem to be a good bunch this time around." The interrogator reasoned.

"Alright then, listen up maggots! It's my turn to make you all cry!" She snickered. "My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'm the Proctor of the second exam." Anko paused, watching the faces of the mostly young nin in the room. "Meet me at the designated site for the next exam. If you think you can handle the test, that is." She chuckled mostly to herself, but the chunin hope-fulls could hear her.

* * *

_me-finally im done with this chapterrrr!_


	12. Chapter 12

_me- heyyy how's it going?_

_Disclaimer-ha hahah ha ha... nopes._

* * *

"Alright, like I said, my name is Mitarashi Anko, and I'll be proctoring the Second Exam." The purple haired woman was standing up on a riser, and Sakura was only half paying attention.

Thankfully her team had made it to the meeting place, which turned out to be Area 41, the Forest of Death. Because it could be no other place. The pinkette sighed as Naruto started to copy, rather rudely, their proctor. She stepped away from him, just having a feeling.

_Whoosh... thunk_

"Awe, you're bleeding now kid." Anko said, dangerously close to Naruto. The blond gulped and shivered when she licked the blood off of his face. "Next time, I suggest you don't mock out a jōnin, especially one that likes sharp things like me." She chuckled lowly in his ear. Naruto nodded slowly, his face white.

Sakura was too busy watching the show in front of her she didn't even notice that a very, very long tongue was coming dangerously close to her face. She blinked and almost screamed. She held her breath as Anko turned and started talking to the Grass nin.

She shivered once, and then again. Her feet moved her far away from the odd Grass nin, leaving Sasuke and Naruto between her and the nin.

* * *

Gaara had watched the exchange with mild interest, only going on edge when that Grass nin had gone over to return the kunai. Something felt off about that women, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The Ichibi had shivered as she went near the pinkette.

**_'Something is very wrong with that lady.'_** The Ichibi had muttered to the red head. Gaara agreed whole heartedly, eyes burning whole into the side of her head.

She had to of felt his glare, but she never turned in his direction. The nin even turned the opposite way when she went back to her team. Either she knew, or she was very dense. Denser than the blond.

"Gaara, are you ready?" Temari asked, getting in his line of sight. His eyes flicked up to hers, pinning her down.

After a few tense seconds he nodded. "Yes, go get our scroll." The sister nodded once and turned, walking up to grab a scroll and gate number.

* * *

It was about an hour into the exam and Sakura's team had stopped to make up a plan. They gathered in a small, tight circle, heads together.

"Okay, Sakura, you'll carry the scroll because no one would expect us to give it to you." The Uchiha had said, handing her the Earth scroll. Sakura took it and put it at the very bottom of her shuriken pouch. "Now we need to come up with a code." Sasuke paused, thinking. "I got it." He whispered the secret code to his other two team mates.

"Alright! I have to take a wiz." The blond said out loud, earning him a sigh and a head shake. He made his way to the bushes only to have Sakura yell at him to go somewhere else.

The two left talked quietly with each other before he came back.

"What's the code?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto's kunai pouch.

The blond smiled and repeated it word for word. The Uchiha and Haruno smirked at each other. No way was this the real Naruto-dobe.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the imposter, hitting them in the foot. The fake Naruto yelled at him, asking why he did that while removing the weapon rather painfully from his foot.

"Because the real Naruto would never be able to remember all of that, ever." Sasuke reasoned, pulling out another kunai, holding it up. "And he has his kunai pouch on the other leg, moron."

Sakura pulled out two of her own kunai, feeling somewhat discouraged. If they could manage to keep this jutsu up still, they must have a big chakra reserve. She bit her lip, eyebrows knitting together. This would definitely be a tough battle.

The intruder chuckled lowly, slowly stepping forward. "Very good, I knew you would be a good candidate." They dropped the henge and the Grass nin showed her face. Her hand rose, motioning to Sasuke. "Come on, show me what you've got."

Sasuke smirked and charged at the lady. Sakura stood back, sensing that they should fight this alone for now.

* * *

Naruto looked around him, careful not to step in the goop left of the snake. What a mess it had made when it exploded.

"Good thing I don't have to clean this up." He mumbled to himself before running in the direction he had felt the massive chakra spike and where the tunnel of air had come from.

He wondered what his team mates had gotten into while he was dealing with the snake. At least he got to go to the bathroom before.

* * *

Gaara shivered slightly, eyes gleaming. There was a big fight happening, and there would also be a lot of bloodshed. The Ichibi growled happily, licking his lips. A beat later he growled again.

**_'Damn.' _**He said to Gaara. **_'It's that Grass nin. And your mate is near her.' _**

Gaara snarled, letting go of his current victim and nearly made his brother unconscious with the force of his sand swirling around him.

In a split second he was near the battle scene, hiding in the bushes to take mental notes. Sakura was holding her own, sticking to the back though. That Uchiha was at the point, attacking with a fire ball jutsu. The blond was a close second, the lines on his cheeks seemed longer and deeper.

The Ichibi chuckle merrily in Gaara's head, thinking of all the ways one of the brats could die, and what one would be the bloodiest. The red head snarled at his companion, almost losing his composure. He sat down for a while, holding his head, and forcing Ichibi to calm down.

The Ichibi sighed reluctantly but decided that when dealing with this opponent it would be best to be fully concentrated on everything. Gaara had his head in his hands for a few seconds longer, making sure that he was in full control.

Satisfied, he stood up, only to duck down when Naruto flew above his head. The blond had hit the tree behind him, magically hanging by a single kunai that followed him from Sasuke. Naruto hang limply, and the red head could tell he was going to be out for a while.

The cork popped out of his gourd and sand went up to cradle Naruto and pull out the kunai that held him up. It lowered him to the ground next to Gaara. He put Naruto on the ground and stepped out of the bushes, only to have to dodge a stray kunai.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled when she spotted him from her spot in the trees. Gaara disappeared and reappeared right next to her, hold into her swaying form. "What are you doing here?"

The red head looked over at her, sea foam green eyes not giving anything away. He said nothing, only to pull her down when another stray kunai came his way. He sighed and quietly told her to go down by Naruto, see if he was alright.

The pinkette nodded, carefully picking her way down from the dented tree, and ran around the edge, smarter than to run straight across. His blank eyes followed her all the way around, making sure she would be safe.

**_'Let's give this Uchiha brat a hand.' _**The Ichibi laughed full force, causing Gaara to snarl a warning before jumping down next to said Uchiha.

"I'm here to help with this annoyance." Gaara said as Sasuke paused to catch his breath.

He turned, looking back to the Sand nin. Sasuke nodded once, turning back to his opponent. Gaara watched his attacks up close, making, discarding, and remaking plans in seconds.

He lifted a hand, letting his sand flow freely towards the Grass nin. Just as Sasuke went in for an attack, the sand caught the girl as she stepped back. She looked down in confusion, leaving Sasuke a huge opportunity to attack. The black haired boy took the chance, using his biggest jutsu at a very close range.

A loud boom rang out throughout the field, pushing the trees back, breaking some in half, scorching other to a crisp. Gravel and dusk shot up and around everyone, completely clouding their vision.

As the giant fire ball subsided, everyone one was tense, waiting. It cleared up slowly, causing the tension to rise even more.

In the crater left by the fire ball, there was only a husk of a burnt body.

Sasuke smirked a little, turning around. Gaara nodded his head slowly, and Sakura cheered happily. They had all made it out safely.

"Hey, Sand nin." Sasuke said out loud, nodding his head in Gaara's direction. "Thanks for the he-"

He was cut short, in the place of his thanks a scream was heard. Later when asked, Gaara couldn't tell if it was Sakura, or Sasuke that had screamed.

In the time it had taken Sasuke to say that much, a snake-like neck had shot out of the supposed dead body and bit Sasuke on the left side of his neck, not letting go. After Sasuke had dropped to the ground, the head let go, smirking and retracting back to the body.

In the dip, a new person stood. He stood a little taller than the girl had, his long purple hair going down to his mid back, maybe lower. His long tongue licked his lips, tasting the Uchiha's blood on them.

In the stunned silence, he chuckled, and then laughed. Sakura got up and ran to Sasuke who was kneeling on the forest floor, holding painfully hard onto his neck, eyes squeezed shut.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" She knelt down by her team mate, looking worriedly from him to the person that had bit him.

"Oh, he'll be fine girly, just in a little pain." He said, making Sakura shiver. "He'll come find me when the times right, when he figures it out that only I can give him _true _power." He laughed and melted into the ground.

Gaara walked over to the two in the middle of the battle field. He set his hand down on the pinkette's shoulder, and she turned around and hugged him tight, not letting go. She cried into his shoulder for a long time.

The red head let her cry for a while, letting her get his shirt wet. That's what mates do right?

He wondered why Orochimaru didn't even comment when he saw him. Maybe he knew of his new plans before he even did. Gaara snarled inwardly, eyes hardening, what would he have to do now?

* * *

After Sakura had gotten over the shock of what had happened, she asked Gaara if he would help her find a spot to stay for the night. He agreed and used his sand to transport the two unconscious boys to a tree trunk that was hollowed out and perfect for the team to spend the night.

The pinkette laid the two boys next to each other, placing wet washcloths on their foreheads because both of them were very hot after using that much chakra. Gaara stayed for some time, making sure that Team 7 would be okay for the rest of the night.

"Go, I can handle it now." She said, tiredly waving Gaara off. Her bloodshot eyes blinked down at her sleeping team mates, worried.

His light green eyes trained on the cuts on her hands. He took one, kissing a large cut. It had healed a little, thanks to the Ichibi knowing a little medic-jutsu. He looked over her whole figure, making sure that she would not be uncomfortable.

Satisfied with his results he let go of Sakura's hand and softly kissed her forehead, successfully making her blush like a tomato.

"Be careful, I'll check back later with my brother and sister." He whispered in her ear before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

She shivered, feeling strangely calmer when a hand full of sand had stayed behind and made a trail to the tree. It seemed to crawl up the trunk, taking up watch from what she couldn't see from the ground.

Sakura smiled a little, and went back to tending to her boys.

* * *

_Me-done! Hells yes bitch! Um, yeah, I got a contest thing going but it end today. I'll be nice and I'll count the ones that are dated tomorrow too though. Aren't I nice? Anyways go to my profile and you'll see a link in the important note section. Go to my deviantart page and you'll see the rules. Kay love you all! If I made a mistake, friggin deal with it, it's 7 pages long! God! Ichibi knows medic-jutsu? sure why not? the nine-tails does or something liek that... yeahh... did i mention it's about 11 at night? yeah night nith, dont let the bed bugs bite. or morning, get going and go to work/school! or whatever time it is for you... yeah..._

_From the slightly crazy aero13_


	13. Chapter 13

me- yeah yeah yeah I know...

disclaimer- no I don't

Their First Meeting Chapter 13

* * *

Anko watched the TV screen very intently. There were minor scrimmages here and there, nothing really tipping her off. Every few seconds she would flip a kunai into the air and catch it.

"Anko!" She turned, kunai almost dropping to the ground when she saw the Jōnins face. It was pale white, and he looked as if he was going to pass out at any second.

"What is it?" She got up from her chair and walked to him with clipped steps.

"We have bodies, their faces are ripped off."

She froze mid step, eyes going wide. There was no way that _he_ could be here. Not while she was proctoring! She snarled and asked where, disappearing as soon as she got the location.

The purple haired women looked around and saw the bodies hidden behind a rock. She felt their pulse, knowing that she wouldn't find one though. They were still faintly warm, but she wasn't sure if it was just from the weather.

In seconds she took off on her own into the testing site. Calls from her team came from the mic she was forced to wear and Anko turned it off in anger.

Her brown eyes blazed with hate as she sped through the tree tops. Anko was not letting that bastard get away this time.

* * *

Sakura had been watching over her team mates for a few hours now and still Gaara has not came back. Not that she was worried or anything like that. She was a proud konoichi! And she could protect her team and herself if needed!

Even as she thought that, her eyes started to droop. The pinkette picked up a rag and wet it in the cold water, placing it on her head so the water would drip down her back. Thankfully it woke her up a little and her head cleared from the fog that was setting in.

A chipmunk came out of a bush, scaring the pinkette just a little. It scurried over to one of her traps and then stopped, sniffing. She pulled out a kunai, hoping to not use it if possible. The small furry animal jumped into the other direction, avoiding all of her traps.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and put the kunai next to her, just in case. Sasuke twitched once, and sat up, mumbling things. He clutched his mark and then fell back, peaceful.

The grains of sand made their way down the tree and danced around her. She held out her hands and the orange-ish sand pooled in them. They made an arrow and she looked towards the pointed end, freezing up.

Three people stood at the other end of the clearing. With a deep breath, she remembered they were those Sound nin from before. Shivering once she picked up the kunai and stood, placing herself in front of her team mates. No one would hurt them if she was still alive!

"Now," The mummy like one started. "Why don't we make this easy and you just hand us Sasuke?" His hands were held out as if telling her to put the Uchiha in them. "And we'll let you go nice and quiet."

Sakura snorted and pulled out another kunai, making sure to hid the exploding tag.

"Fat chance, mummy." She said, a little more confident than she felt.

The hunched over one sighed and lowered his arms. "Fine, have it your way." The other boy moved and he was running towards her as the girl ran to her left side. Sakura snarled and threw the tagged kunai towards the boy because he was going faster and would take longer to stop.

It landed way in front of him and he snorted, gaining more speed.

"Is that all you got pinky?" As soon as he was on top of it, the tag exploded and he yelped. The explosion created a large dust cloud, covering the whole clearing. This gave Sakura a few minutes to plan out her next moves while they tried to find her.

As the dust settled she could make out the two outlines of the boys but couldn't see the girl. Silently pulling out another kunai she crossed them and waited.

Up!

The girl was there and Sakura let out a barrage of kunai and senbon. The Sound nin managed to dodge most of them but was hit pretty bad. Thankfully one of the weapons that hit her had been dipped in one of Sasori's milder poisons. But it was still powerful.

The Sound nin smirked and ran towards Sakura again. As she got closer her attacks became uncoordinated and she lost her balance. Sakura gave her one good punch to her solarplex and she was sent back towards her team mates.

The mummy caught her and then laid her on the ground. He nodded towards the other boy.

"I got this." The tall boy ran and was messing with his arm thing. She readied herself, new kunai pulled. In a second he was half way across the clearing and running right to one of her traps. With a few steps to her left, he followed and stepped on the trigger.

A log on thin wire swung around and went straight to him. He smirked and jumped over it, only to have a wave of shuriken come at him. His eyes widened and a strangled gulp came out before he was hit.

Like with the girl there was one dipped shuriken in the wave and it hit him in the thigh. He ripped all of the weapons out and then put up his arms. There were ripples coming from the arm contraptions and Sakura knew she had to get away. She made handseals and a cloud of cherry petals covered her and her team mates.

The red blossoms were violently blown away, and there was nothing left inside the hide out. The two Sound nin left looked around confused, wondering where they went.

In seconds though they picked up on sound waves and found where they had gone. Running towards Sakura the Sound boys came up with a plan and executed it.

Sakura was confused when she couldn't hear anything for a few seconds but then figured it out.

"Kai!" The genjutsu slacked and she could see the two Sound nin right next to her.

She ducked, rolling away from them. Her fingers formed a single handseal and she took a deep breath.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets!" The small balls of fast air flew to her opponents, hitting them squarely in chakra points.

The last things they remembered before blacking out were her eyes and how they turned demon like. Her Rinnegan eyes.

She collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. Her eyes stung but she let them be, more worried about her team mates.

Naruto had slept through the whole thing, not stirring once. Sasuke had moaned and moved into a ball after she had moved both of them.

Thankful that they were heavy sleepers she moved them so she could deal with the Sound team. All three of them were knocked out so she decided to move them close together and tie them up, taking their weapons away.

As a second thought she checked their scroll and was delighted to find that it was the one they needed. The Sound weapons would be a good addition to theirs seeing as they lost a lot in that battle against Orochimaru.

With the Sound team tied up and not going anywhere she turned her attention to filling up their packs. Still not taking chance Sakura kept them in her line of vision.

* * *

It was getting dark and Gaara still had not come back. Even though she knew that he could handle himself, she would still worry about him. Not to mention Kankuro and Temari.

The pinkette glanced up to the sand that was floating around the hideout, holding up a hand. It piled into her soft hand, trailing around her wrist. The grainy texture relaxed her only a little, just enough so she could lean back against the trunk.

* * *

Gaara watched her from afar, eyes blinking slowly. He had watched the fight, ready to jump in at any moment. The Ichibi had assured him that it wouldn't be necessary though. He had agreed for the most part, but he still made sure that he would be ready in seconds if needed.

He was satisfied with how she had dealt with them, the red head did have a few pointers for his pink haired mate though.

The Ichibi was greatly surprised Gaara had controlled himself, not jumping in at all. He knew that the girl would be able to handle herself for the most part. She needed to show her strength, to be let loose, and she did just that.

With that strength, the two would have powerful cubs, and that made the tanuki chuckle. The red head and pinkette would have their hands full if they were anything like their parents.

* * *

Anko had made it through half of the arena and then she felt it. The chakra she hoped to never feel near her again. Breathing once she shot off into the direction that it was coming from.

Orochimaru chuckled from his hiding spot as he had felt her's much before she had felt his. She was coming soon, and that meant it was almost time to teach her another lesson.

Slowly he stood up and stretched. Satisfied with the snaps and cracks he melted into the tree that was behind him. It wouldn't be much to her because she knew most of his tricks but it would throw her off slightly.

Speak of the devil, he thought as the purple haired nin jumped onto the tree branch he had been sitting on moments before.

She snarled and glanced around before launching a barrage of shuriken at his location. Slipping further down the tree he easily slithered between them, managing to not be hit by a single one.

Going through the branch his ex-experiment was standing on he appeared behind her, smiling, tongue licking his lips.

"Ah, Anko. It's so nice to see you after so long." He snickered as she stiffened slightly. "Tell me, how is that curse mark coming along, hm?" His tongue lashed out and licked the spot where the curse mark laid.

Swiftly Anko turned, slashing at his tongue only to see it was gone. "Fine." Was her only response.

He chuckled, covering his mouth. "No pain? Even with me right here?" As if to test his theory he sent out a wave of chakra, knowing the mark would react.

The purple haired woman grit her teeth against the pain, eyes glaring at him.

"Get out of here. Now, Orochimaru." Even as she was in pain she could still manage to sound strong and stern. The snake Sannin blinked and then smiled.

In a second he was behind her, hands on her shoulders. "Do you really want me gone that much dear Anko?"

Raging Anko turned and shoved a kunai into his gut and then jumped back, hands working on seals.

"Yes! Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique!" Being that she was only a few feet from her target she didn't need to put out strings, and the roar of fire burst forward towards Orochimaru.

The fire demolished the tree they were in, causing Anko to jump from the falling branch and to land on another close by branch. The two poor trees that happened to be behind the tree were burned down as well, sending up smoke and wood chips.

Anko sucked in air, trying to find his chakra. She felt it, and then made hand seals.

Less than a second passed and a wave of kunai stuck out of the large branch.

Orochimaru looked around once and found her, sending another wave over to where she had just teleported. She yelled and disappeared again, landing a little farther away.

She took in a few more breaths and then made hand seals she hoped she wouldn't have to make.

"Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique!" Snakes sprung up around Orochimaru and herself, ready.

Orochimaru just smirked and made a simple hand seal. In seconds the snakes disappeared and Anko glared.

"Did you really think that would work on me? On your teacher?" He said and turned to her hiding spot. "Come now Anko, you could do better than that. Or are you getting spot here in Konoha?"

She snarled and came at him one last time, kunai in each hand.

"You will die by my hand Orochimaru!"

They traded blows for a while, testing each other, never really going full out.

When he grew bored he ducked under one of her punches and helped her over his shoulder. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"I think we're done here. I will see you another time Anko, dear." He melted into the tree and then he was gone. Anko sent out chakra to find him but couldn't sense anything.

"Damn it!" She threw a kunai into the nearest tree, causing a crater to form around it. Anko looked around at the mess they had made and took a deep breath. She had to stop him one way or another, that was her promise to herself, to her team mates, to Konoha, and to the little brats now and to come. She, Mitarashi Anko, would stop Orochimaru no matter what. One last glance around at the destroyed forest and she was gone, back at the command house.

* * *

_me-yeahh... I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Any of my stories really. I haven't because I did things of the summer and then school started of course. And I've just had a massive writer's block. I'm kind of getting over it now so hopefully I can get more done tonight. I joined the swim team at my school so that's part of the reason why I haven't updated. I've been getting closer with a really great person lately, another reason. My classes are hard/take up a lot of time/have a lot of work on the weekends. Honestly I normally have a chapter of notes I have to write/summarize/make up questions/connections every weekend. Sometimes two. But this week I only had to study so its not too bad. I will be going to Disney soon, in February. I'm so excited because it's going to be me time. No whine-y people, no annoying people, no problems I have to try to fix. Just me. Sigh, I can't wait. I will try to update another one tonight. We'll see. I'll also try to update in February seeing as I'll have a 24 hour buss ride down :/ yay..  
_


End file.
